Saying Goodbye
by hp-gal22
Summary: Karina's 3rd year@ Hogwarts...please read the first book i will be waiting for you before reading this. Spoilers for 'The Luck of the Irish' my fic based on katerina and Seamus
1. The Invite

AUTHORS NOTES: Do not read this if you have not read the first book in my series, 'I Will Be Waiting for You' If you read thi

**AUTHORS NOTES: ** Do not read this if you have not read the first book in my series, 'I Will Be Waiting for You' If you read this story now, it will not make any sense to you at all because you haven't read the first one. Go back to my page and click on the story 'I Will Be Waiting for You' or prepare to be completely lost in reading this.

Chapter 1 

The Invite

"Rina!" my cousin Harry called from downstairs, "our Hogwarts letters are here!"

"Coming!" I replied, running downstairs. He handed me a letter.

"So what option classes are you taking?" Harry asked, "don't take Divination,"  
"I'm planning on Care For Magical Creatures," I said, "you know, with Hagrid,"

"What else?"

"Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Healing Remedies and Mermish,"

"How the hell are you going to fit that all into your time table?' Harry asked, "you'll never make it into class in time!"

"Not if I use a time turner," I shrugged.

"Hermione used one of those when she was in third year," Harry replied.  
"I know," I said, "she told me," Harry shook his head.

"Don't try to skip another year again," he warned.

"I don't plan to. I'll be buried in homework. I'll still be doing stuff with Hermione. She's already agreed to tutor me in Potions because I did horribly last year,"

"You got one question wrong, Rina," Harry exclaimed, "that is brilliant!"

"I'm not that good," I said, going up to the counter and grabbing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Want one?" I asked,

"Sure," Harry said. We were silent.

"You okay Harry?" I asked.

"Why you asking?"

"You know you can talk about him," I said. Him, meaning Sirius. Sirius was Harry's godfather who died in June. The scary part is that I saw it happen. Bellatrix Lestrange, a death eater, killed him. She almost made me blind, but thankfully I managed to block part of the curse so I got passed with vision problems. I will now have to have glasses for all eternity, unfortunately.

"I'm fine Karina," Harry muttered, "I'm alright,"

"If you say so, Harry," I said.

"Hey, Rina, get a load of this," Harry held up a golden badge. I recognized it. It was the badge for…

"Quidditch Captain?" I asked. Harry grinned.

"Congrats!" I exclaimed.

"Anyway, let's play a round of DDR," Harry exclaimed. He grinned. "Bet I can beat you,"

"Oh no you don't!" I hooked up the mats to the play station and soon the both of us were sweating like mad.

"I can't believe it's finally summer!" I exclaimed, flopping down onto the couch.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "no school, no Snape and no Voldemort…so far,"

"And it will stay that way," I said.

"Hopefully," Harry replied. All of the sudden, an owl fluttered into the room.

"Weird," Harry said, "we already got letters," It was weird, since the seal had the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry crest on it. It was addressed to the both of us. Harry opened it.

"It's from Dumbledore," he said after reading it. He handed it to me.

_Dear Harry and Karina,  
_

_If it is convenient for you, I shall call at Number 17 Oxendale Road this coming Friday at 11pm. To escort you to the Burrow, where the two of you have been invited to spend the remainder of the summer holidays. _

_If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter which I hope to attend to on the way to the Burrow. I shall explain more fully when I see the both of you._

_Kindly send your reply by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday,_

_I am, yours most sincerely,_


	2. Sirius' Will

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sirius' Will

Dumbledore came that Friday for us.

"Hello Professor," I said, greeting him. He introduced himself to my parents.

"Now, there are a few things we need to clear up," he started.

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"A few days ago, Sirius' will was found," Dumbledore told us, "and he left everything to Harry,"

"What?!" Dad exclaimed.

"First, there's Grimauld Place," Dumbledore said. Harry looked uneasy. I guessed that he never wanted to see that place again.

"You can keep it for the order to meet,' Harry said.

"That's very generous of you Harry, but you see, that house was supposed to be passed down to a family member with the surname of Black and since Sirius was the last Black and had no children, the rightful owner might be Bellatrix Lestrange,"

"That's the Death Eater that killed Sirius!" I told Mum, "and gave me my eye injury,"

"She cannot have that house," Harry exclaimed.

"It would be unfortunate," Dumbledore said, "But thankfully, there is a way to check," And from behind him stepped a little elf. I recognized it. It was Kreacher, Sirius' house elf. He was moaning and muttering about how Bellatrix Lestrange should be his rightful owner.

"If you are the true owner of Grimauld place, then Kreacher will have to obey you. So go ahead, give him an order,"

"Kreacher, shut up!" Harry cried. It was probably the first thing that came to mind. Kreacher did shut up; mind you he did practically choke himself to death.

"That settles that," Professor Dumbledore

"Do I have to keep him with me?" Harry said, looking disgusted. I fought back a laugh. He looked at me.

"So now you're laughing at me?" he asked.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Not if you don't wish to," Dumbledore said to Harry, "If I might make a suggestion, you could send him to work in the Hogwarts kitchens,"

"Good. Er- Kreacher, I want you to go work at Hogwarts with the other house elves," Kreacher gave Harry a look of deepest loathing, and then disappeared with a loud crack.

"Then there's Buckbeak," Buckbeak was Sirius' hippogriff. It was a huge half eagle half horse. Beautiful.

"He has been staying with Hagrid for a while, unless you want to make other arrangements,"

"No, that's good thank you," Harry said, "Hagrid will be happy,"

"He will be delighted," Dumbledore replied, smiling, "He was thrilled to see Buckbeak again. Incidentally, we have decided, for Buckbeak's safety, to rechristen him as Witherwings, although, I highly doubt the ministry would guess that he was once the Hippogriff they sentenced to death. Now, do you two have your trunks packed?"

"Yes, Professor," I replied. Harry and I headed up the stairs to gather our trunks.

"Sasha, get into your cage," I said to my Great Grey Owl. Obediently, she did and we headed downstairs.

"We're ready," Harry announced.

"Good," Dumbledore turned to my parents, "As you will be aware; Harry comes of age in a year's time,"

"No," Mum interrupted, "isn't that 2 years? 18?"

"You see, in the wizarding world we come of age at 17," Dumbledore explained kindly.

"Now, as you already know, Lord Voldemort has returned to this country. The wizarding community currently in a state of open warfare. Harry, whom Voldemort has attempted to kill on a number of occasions, is in great danger," Dad nodded.

"There was magic I evoked 15 years ago that protected Harry from Voldemort as long as he visits the place where his mother's blood dwells, which would be through you," Dumbledore nodded towards my mother, "This magic will cease to operate the moment Harry turns 17, in other words, when he becomes a man. I ask you to let Harry stay here until his 17th birthday so the protection will work," This was all new to me. I had no idea at all about any of this. My parents just nodded.

"Of course Harry is welcome here!" Mum said.

"Good, now we'll be off," Dumbledore said. I bid my parents farewell and we headed off into the night.

"We'll send these things along to The Burrow," Dumbledore said, "Karina, you may go as well. Harry and I need to do something,"

"Sure,"

"You will be traveling by portkey," Dumbledore said, pointing to an old watering canon our lawn, "Just touch that watering can," I did and I started flying through this weird galaxy. I lost my grip and let go and found my self landing with a thud on the Weasley's living room floor.


	3. Star Gazing

Chapter 2

Chapter 3 

Star Gazing

I landed with a thump on the Weasley's living room floor.

"Ow!" I said, sitting up.

"Who is that?" called Mrs. Weasley's voice, "Ron, you better not have broken a vase!"

"It's Karina," I called back.

"Karina! How are you dear?"

"Tired," I replied, "Sore from the landing," I stood up and glanced around. The living room was small and had a ton of pictures all over it.

"Come on," she said, "I'll show you to Amelia's room,"

"Amelia's here?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley replied, "she's looking almost ready," Amelia is my best friend. She got herself pregnant last New Year's with my boyfriend's twin brother Fred when they accidentally got drunk. Some stupid ass had slipped alcohol in the drinks. It was horrible. George got drunk too, but thankfully I managed to stay sober and didn't let him do anything stupid. Amelia's not a witch though, as my parents aren't. So she's a muggle (a non magic person).

I followed Mrs. Weasley to Amelia' room. She was sitting on the bed gazing into her laptop screen, her stomach bulging out.

"How you doing Mia?" I asked her.

"Oh Karina. You're here. I'm doing fine, thanks,"

"I'll leave you 2 to talk," Mrs. Weasley said, closing the door behind her.

"To tell you the truth, I can never sleep anymore," Amelia admitted after Mrs. Weasley left "it's uncomfortable,"

"I can imagine," I replied. She giggled.

"But it isn't so bad. At least it got Fred and me together,"

"Is the baby kicking?"

"Yeah, starting to,"

"How's Fred taking it?"

"Rather well, actually. He seems almost exited about it,"

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't want to know," she admitted, "I really want a girl so I'm afraid that if it's a boy I won't push as hard," I laughed.

"Picked a name?"

"Well, for a girl I like Flora and for a boy Max,"

"That sounds great," I smiled.  
"You'll be the godmother, won't you?" she asked. My eyes widened.

"Me? Godmother? Wow…"

"George's already agreed to be the godfather," I smiled.

"When's a baby due?"

"Around the beginning of September," Amelia replied, "anyway, things have been going well. Last night Fred and I stayed up eating popcorn into the night,"  
"Must have been fun," I said. Amelia yawned.

"You should go to sleep," I said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Do you know if George is still up?"

"He and Fred are up in their room,"

"I'm going to go tell him I'm here," I left the room and walked up a flight of stairs. There was door that said 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' Yep. It was Fred and George's alright. I mean, who would put that on their door rather then them? I knocked on it.

"Come in," one of the twins called sleepily. I walked in and I saw that it was Fred who was up. George was sleeping already.

"Karina! When did you get here?" he asked.  
"About 10 minutes ago," I replied, "How are you?"

"Stressed," he replied, "not only is business booming, but in a month's time I'll have a baby to look after,"

"George will make a good baby sitter for you," I laughed.

"Very funny," Fred said. He turned around and jabbed George in the shin.

"Wake up George! You're girlfriend's here to see you!" He didn't move. Fred kicked him again and this time it really must have hurt because he leaped up and cried, "What the hell was that for Fred?"

"Karina's already here, you bozo," Fred said.

"Hi Georgie!" I exclaimed.

"Georgie…how cute. Can I use it too?" Fred mocked.

"Shut up Fred," George muttered. He turned back to me, "Hey Rina," he hugged me, "It's good to see you,"  
"Me too," and then, not thinking about Fred standing there, watching everything, I snogged him. Fred looked disgusted at us.

"Honestly, do that when your alone," he said to us, "I'll be leaving," he left and we just kept kissing.

I broke away and smiled.

"Summer is finally ours," I said.

"Sure is," I sighed and looked at the clock. It was 11:30.

"Want to go star gazing?" he asked.

"Love to, but I know your Mum wouldn't let us. It's late,"

"True, that's why she won't know," George said.

"Then how do we get out?" I asked.

"By broomstick. Fred won't mind if you borrow his," He pointed to one on the ground. I grabbed it.

"I haven't flown much," I admitted.

"Well, now it's your chance to," He opened the window.

"We're going to fly out the window?!" I exclaimed.

"Where else?" he asked. I was freaking out. What if I fell? We're 3 stories up for god sakes.

"George," I said, "I can't do it,"

"Look, I'll go first to show you," He put his foot on the windowsill and soon he was standing on it. He mounted the broom and pushed off the building. I was scared he was going to fall down and hurt himself but he didn't. He just glided off into the air like it was the easiest thing on earth. He made a circle around the yard and then stopped by the window.

"Come on!" He said, "Or are you too chicken,"

"No I'm not!" I said fiercely. I'll show him, I thought. I grabbed the broom and stepped onto the window sill. I mounted it but I just could not bring myself to push off.

"It's high," I'll admit I did take flying lessons last year at school which was only an optional thing, but I didn't really get off the ground. I sucked.

"Hold my hand and push off," George told me, "Come on Rina! You can do it!" I nodded and grabbed his hand.

"1, 2, 3" he said quietly. Closing my eyes, I pushed off. I didn't fall.

"Rina, you did it!" he exclaimed, and we soared through the air. The night was so clear and warm. Stars shined above us. I looked up and spotted a constellation.

"It's Andromeda," I said quietly.

"Where?" George asked.

"There!" I exclaimed pointing to a group of stars directly above us. He looked up.

"Oh yeah. I kind of see it," I laughed.

"I thought you didn't pay attention to Astronomy,"

"I don't," he replied, "generally,"

"Oh?"

"Well, one day Professor Sinestra said that legends say if you stand underneath it with your loved one, then you'll love each other for all eternity,"

"That was probably the only lesson you ever paid attention to," I laughed.

"Yeah. And one of the only homework assignments I did,"

"Yeah. I remember I did all of your homework last year,"

"Hey! I did a Potions essay!"

"With my notes," I muttered. He sighed.

"You win," I giggled.

"Anyway, I'm glad its summer," he said, "and that school's over for me,"

"Lucky," I muttered.

"You'll pull through," he said, "just 5 more years,"

"Thank God all my hard work paid off last year," I looked directly at him, "I did it for you,"

"I figured,"  
"I wanted your wait to be shorter," I said, "Your wait for me to leave Hogwarts,"

"I know. Waiting for you would be like waiting for waiting for the grass to grow," I laughed again.

"Let's just have fun this summer," I smiled, "Looking forward to being an uncle?" George looked surprised for a second.

"I guess so. I'm just surprised it's already happening. I mean, Bill's not even married yet and we already have a niece coming, from the 4th oldest,"

"It's weird how those things happen," I said to him, "Amelia asked me to be Godmother,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. She also wants me to be present when the baby is born but I'm afraid I might not be able to. You know, school and everything,"

"I know I'll already be there," George said, "Fred will probably cry. He acts so tough, but inside he's a big softie. Around Amelia, he's so quiet and calm. Sometimes I wonder how Amelia takes being treated so delicately. It's almost as if she's fragile. She already had to quit her dance lessons because of all of this,"

"I know. But Amelia will pull through. She'll be a great mother as Fred will be a great father," I said, smiling at him.

"Yes," George said, "he will,"


	4. SPEW

Chapter 2

Chapter 4

SPEW

Fred and George vanished to the shop the next morning. I woke up at 11:00 the next morning from being so tired and sleepy. Harry had come back already; George and I saw Dumbledore bring him back to the Burrow. Harry spotted us but thankfully got the message to not say anything. We weren't supposed to be sneaking out at night. Especially these days, with Voldemort who could turn up around every corner.

I came downstairs that morning feeling incredibly bored. Everyone was quiet. Amelia had gone for a check up. Harry and Ron were plating wizard's chess. Ginny was reading. Mr. Weasley was at work. Mrs. Weasley was lying down on the deck reading with Ginny. The only person who I didn't see was Hermione. I wondered where she was so I headed upstairs to her room.

She was in there, alright, but not doing what I had expected her to be doing. I thought she'd be doing summer homework. But no. She was sitting there, knitting. Okay, this may have sounded normal to anyone. Knitting was something everyone did. It was more like, what she was knitting that startled me. All over the bed there were pieces of wool…shaped like hats? Abnormal hats, I must say. They had two holes for ears and wild patterns which I would never wear. What was she doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She looked up.

"Oh, hi Karina. I didn't notice you there,"

"Yeah. What are you doing?' I asked, looking at the strange hats.

"Oh, I'm making hats," she said brightly.

"For what?"

"S.P.E.W,"

"What?"

"Elfish Welfare' she replied, "My society to help improve the lives of house elves,"

"Okay," I said, trying not to crack up. Okay, I get her point and all, but honestly, making hats for elves that didn't even want to be free…it was just unbelievable.

"Would you care to join," I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I'll pass," I said slowly, "nice choice in colors,"

"Oh yeah.Red is my favorite. Don't you think it looks the nicest with Grey? I do,"

"Very nice," I said, hating the color assortment, "I'll leave you to your knitting," I walked out of the room and for the first time in my life, I thought that boy, Hermione could be creepy when she wanted to.


	5. An Unpleasant Encounter

Chapter 2

Chapter 5

An Unpleasant Encounter

2 days later, we headed shopping to Diagon Alley for supplies. I had about a million things to pick up. The list was so incredibly long. It was dreadful and annoying. Everyone seemed dreary and tired.

"Back to school already?" Ron complained, "Ugh. Seems like we just got off,"

"Come on," I said, "school's not all bad,"

"For you," he glared at me, "you have it easy. You're like Hermione. Better then Hermione. I mean look at you. 12 years old and you've skipped a year,"

"You know you could do it too," I retorted.

"If I devoted 24 hours a day to studying, maybe," he snorted, looking doubtful. I just shook my head.

"Hey, I'm taking it easier next year. I'm not going to try to tackle 4th year as well, okay. Plus, we have option classes this year anyway,"

"Never take Divination," Hermione said, "it's horrible," She tapped the bricks to get into Diagon Alley and she went in.

"I'm not planning to," I replied truthfully. No offense, but professor Trewalney scars me…a lot. Divination looks like a complete waste of time any how. It's not my subject at all.

"Then what are you taking?" Ginny asked, as we walked to Gringotts.

"Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Healing Remedies and Mermish. Oh and Care of Magical Creatures,"

"How are you going to manage all that?" she asked me, looking puzzled.

"I'll pull through," I shrugged. Ginny shook her head. She apparently thought I was crazy again.

We headed off to the vaults with a Gringotts goblin. We went to Harry's first. The goblin opened it, and my moth dropped open. There were thousands of gold galleons everywhere. I stared in complete shock. I mean, how could Harry have gotten all this money? There was a ton of it. Harry hastily grabbed some and we headed to my vault, which was not as full as Harry's of course, but hade decent amount of money in it. I grabbed some quickly and we went to the Weasley's vault. They opened it and in the middle there was a small pile of coins. I felt so bad looking in there because there was barely anything at all. Mrs. Weasley picked up the money and walked around the vault to make sure there was nothing in the dark corners of it. Then we were off to shopping.

"Well, let's start by going to get your robes, then we'll visit Fred and George's shop and do the rest of our shopping," Mrs. Weasley said. We nodded and headed to Madame Malkin's Robe shop.

Harry, Ron Hermione and I entered the little robe shop together. Everyone else went to go get books as robe fittings took a while. Hagrid, who had accompanied us to Diagon Alley, waited outside the shop for us. The shop appeared to be empty, but then we heard a familiar voice drawling behind a rack of green and blue dress robes.

"…not a child, in case you haven't noticed Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing shopping by myself," There was a clucking noise and then a voice that I recognized as Madam Malkin's. She said, "Now dear, your mother's quite right. None of us is supposed to go wandering around alone anymore; it's got nothing to do with being a child…"

"Watch where you stick that pin!" A 16 year old boy with a pale face and blonde hair stepped out from behind the rack wearing a nice pair of dark green dress robes with pins glittering on the hem and the edge of its sleeves. It was a few moments before he noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione and I reflecting in the mirror. His eyes narrowed.

"If your wondering what that revolting smell is, Mother, a couple mudbloods jut walked in," Draco Malfoy said.

"I don't believe language like that is necessary," Madame Malkin said, coming out from behind the rack holding a tape measure and a wand, "and I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added referring to Harry and Ron who had their wands drawn and pointed at Malfoy. Hermione, who was standing beside them, whispered that it wasn't worth it.

"Yeah, like you dare to do magic outside of school," Draco said sarcastically, "who blacked your eye Granger? I want to send them flowers,"

"That's quite enough!" Madam Malkin said, looking over her shoulder for support, "Madam-please," Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind the rack.

"Put those away," she said coldly to Harry and Ron, "If you attack my son again, I promise that is the last thing you'll ever do,"

"Really?' said Harry, taking a step towards her. He was as tall as she was now, "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

Madam Malkin squealed and clutched her heart. Way over dramatic, I thought.

"Really, you shouldn't accuse!" Madam Malkin spluttered, "Dangerous thing to say, wands away please," But Harry did not lower his wand. Narcissa Malfoy smiled unpleasantly looking like her sister Bellatrix.

'I see being Dumbledore's favorite has given you sense of security Harry Potter. But just so you know, Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you,"

Harry looked mockingly around the shop.

"Wow…look at that…he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your fag of a husband," Malfoy made an angry movement towards Harry, but as he did he stumbled over the robes and ended up on the floor. I bit back laugh while Ron laughed away loudly.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that again Potter!" he exclaimed angrily.

"It's alright Draco," Narcissa said, restraining him with her thin white fingers on his shoulder, "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius," Harry raised his wand higher.

"Harry, you mustn't!" I said, attempting to push Harry's wand down to his side, "think of all the trouble you'll get in!"

Madam Malkin went up to Malfoy and started working on his robes again as if nothing had happened.

"I think the left sleeve can come up a little," she said, "dear just let me-"

"Ouch!" Malfoy bellowed, slapping her hand away, "watch where you stick those pins woman! Mum, I don't think I want these anymore," Malfoy pulled the robes over his head and dropped them on the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.

"Your right Draco," Narcissa said, "now that we know what kind of scums shops here;" she glanced at Hermione and I "we'll be better off going to Twilfitt Tattings," And with that, the pair of them strode out of the shop.

Madam Malkin seemed distracted after that. She was trying to sell Hermione wizard's dress robes instead of witches. And when I asked for green dress robes, she came out with a pair of brown ones. Disgusting, to say the least. Afterward, we met Mrs. Weasley outside and headed to buy potions ingredients and owl nuts for the owls at Eylops Owl Emporium.


	6. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Chapter 2

Chapter 6 

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

After getting our things at Eylops Owl Emporium, we headed to Number 25 Diagon Alley, Fred and George's shop. It was pretty big and I was pretty anxious to see what would be inside, as everyone else was.

We walked into the shop, greeted by the sight of joke things on all the walls. I saw everything from fake wands to Canary Creams to exploding whine glasses that broke when you put your mouth to them. The place was any jokers dream. I turned around to head up to the cash register where Fred and George's friend Lee Jordan was standing when I caught sight of a huge poster behind him. Reading it, I burst out laughing. It was probably the funniest and most embarrassing thing I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't believe that they actually had the nerve to put something like that up, although it did give everyone a laugh. The poster read, in giant green lettering:

_Worrying About You Know Who?_

_You SHOULD Be Worrying About_

_U-No-Poo-_

_The Constipation Sensation that's gripping The Nation!_

"Like our banner, eh?" Lee said laughing with me.

"It really stands out," I said, biting my lip to keep from laughing even harder.

"So, Hogwarts shopping?" he asked, "I heard you skipped a year. George was boasting about it for 3 days going,"

"Did he now?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose it's to get back at me for boasting about Alicia and me dating," Lee Jordan was dating Alicia Spinnet who was an ex-Gryffindor chaser at Hogwarts. Ex-, meaning she was no longer at Hogwarts. Her younger sister Alina is in Ravenclaw and is my age, but going to be a 2nd year, not a 3rd year like I am.

"What's she planning to do?" I asked him.

"She's going into something to do with the Accidental Magic Reversal Department at the ministry," he replied.

"That must be fun," I said sarcastically.

"Very," Lee agreed, sounding bored, "anyway you want me to get George?"

"Sure," I replied. Lee left for a moment then came back with George. He looked surprised.

"So you've found our shop Rina?"

"Yep. Nice place for it too,"

"Thank you," he thanked me.

"Nice sign," I commented grinning up at him. He turned around.

"Oh this? This was Fred's idea. To advertise our newest product," his voice dropped, "it's a dung bomb shaped like Voldemort," I stared and then burst out laughing at him. The whole thing was so incredibly stupid.

"So is Mum with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're looking around," and as if on cue, Amelia came up behind me.

"Hey George," she said, "Is Fred around?" She winced painfully.

"Kicking hard?" George asked, referring to the baby. Amelia nodded.

"Karina, you never want to be pregnant," she moaned.

"Fred's in the back. Lee, can you take her?" George asked.

"It'll be my honor," he said bowing deeply to Amelia. She laughed nervously and followed Lee through a door.

"Let's go find everyone else," I suggested.

We found everyone still at the front of the store. Ginny was amazed by these little pink, blue, and purple puffs jumping around.

"What are they, George?" asked Ginny.

"I'm Fred, dung brain," George said, playing one of his usual tricks on Ginny, "can't you tell your own brothers apart?"

"Okay fine, what is it Fred?"

"Just yanking your wand. I really am George,"

"Ugh. That joke is getting too old," she said.

"Those, to answer your question Ginny, are Pygmy Puffs,"

"They're so cute!" she squealed. Indeed they were. I actually wanted one.

"I'll give you one at a special price. 2 galleons only,"

"Can't I have it free?" she asked, "You won't lose money. It'll still be in the family,"

"Cough up or no puff," he said. I left them to argue by themselves for a while and went over to the back again to find Amelia and Fred…who were kissing like mad. I'm guessing that's how George and I looked on numerous occasions and I immediately felt embarrassed for doing that in public.

They broke apart to see me standing there.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, speeding out of there. That was sooo embarrassing. God, I should have moved out of there sooner. I should have given them privacy…

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Ron said to me slowly.

"Thank you for the compliment," I spat. I turned round and headed to the other end of the store, pretending to be entranced by nose biting teacups.


	7. Brand New Arrival

Chapter 2

Chapter 7

Brand New Arrival

I beat myself up a lot after that day. Fred and Amelia both forgave me, but I felt so bad for walking in on them…at least it wasn't worse; I had already walked in on them having sex at New Years when they got drunk and now it's Amelia who has to pay the price with the baby coming. Wasn't a pretty sight. Not the best thing you ever want to see.

They baby may have been due in September, but it already seemed as if it was already there. The baby was all that anyone ever talked about anymore. Mrs. Weasley and Amelia's mother were making so many preparations around the place for everything. They had already bought furniture, bottles, baby clothes…the whole deal. They seemed even more excited about the baby then Amelia was! Amelia suffered a lot of pain and was in a bad mood all the time. Sleep wasn't a thing for her. The baby kicked her stomach basically the whole night so when she did drift off, it would kick and wake her up and cause her to go crazy. Many times I would see her on the couch asleep on Fred's shoulder during the day while he looked down on her adoringly. It was cute watching them. Once they even fell asleep holding hands!

On Wednesday, August 20th, I was walking down stairs on the way to the kitchen for lunch when I heard a scream from Amelia's room. I turned around and raced back upstairs and saw her all crouched over in pain.

"Amelia! Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Karina, I'm going to have the baby," she breathed.

"This early?" I asked. She nodded.

"Stay here," I said, "We'll get you to the hospital," I ran downstairs.

"Fred! Fred! Fred!" I screamed, "Amelia's going into labor!" Fred dashed out of the living room.

"What?"

"Amelia's having her baby!" I screamed. Fred yelled at George to get theirs and Amelia's mum and bolted upstairs. I followed him.

"Amelia are you alright?" he asked.

"Do I look okay?"

"Come on, let's get you downstairs," Fred said. Mrs. Weasley and Amelia's mum burst into the room.

"Come on dear," Mrs. Weasley said. Together, they managed to get Amelia down the stairs and out to the car. Mrs. Weasley, Amelia's mum, Fred, George, and I got into the car.

"Ginny, side along apparate with Fleur to the University of London Hospital," she said. Fleur was George's brother Bill's fiancé. They were planning to get married next year.

"Let your father know what's happening!" she yelled as we drove off as fast as we could to the hospital.

The ride was hassled. Amelia was breathing really hard. All that Fred could do was reassure her that everything was going to be alright. She looked like she was in so much pain. I felt so bad for her. And for Fred to who had to watch her. George looked overwhelmed. He may not be the father, but the shock of this is going to affect him as well. And to make matters worse the baby was early meaning it might not be fully developed and it has a chance of not surviving…god that would be the worst thing. If Amelia miscarried the baby.

We arrived at the hospital and raced into the delivery unit. Amelia was admitted into a room. She changed and lay down on the bed.

"It's not open enough yet," she said to Fred who had just entered the room, "it should be a bit more time until it's actually born," Fred broke out into a grin.

"I can't believe this day is actually here," he said quietly. Amelia winced.

"Ugh, I want this to be over," she said, moaning. All there was to do was waiting. Wait for Amelia to totally go into labor.

It seemed like hours went by when it was open to the full 10 centimeters. Amelia was told to push.

"Now, push," the nurse said kindly. Amelia nodded and with tears in her eyes, she started.

"It's not working," she said, crying. She pushed again.

"Push harder, honey," her mum said.

"Mia, I know it'll hurt, but you have to push harder," Fred said, "Come on you can do it!"

"Yeah Amelia!" George said, "If you survived getting pregnant, you can get yourself out of it," She gave him a weak smile.

"Come on Amelia!" I said, "Push!" She nodded and pushed again. One more push, and the baby was half out.

"One more," Amelia had tears in her eyes as she gave one more painful push. I heard the baby start crying for food. It was out.

"It's a girl," The nurse announced, drying the baby up.

"Congratulations bro," George said to Fred, grinning. Fred said nothing. He just stood there crying. Laughing and crying at the same time.

"Oh Mia," he laughed, wiping tears from his eyes, "I'm so happy for you,"

"So, what's it like being a father?" George asked. Fred grinned.

"Well, thank god that's over," Amelia said laughing and holding her baby. She already had a tuft of red hair on her head.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked.

"Flora," Amelia replied, "Flora Frederica,"

"Alana Weasley," Fred ended, "Flora Frederica Alana Weasley," The nurse smiled.

"Well, let's get this baby something to eat," She started to show Amelia how to breast feed. George and I left the room quietly.

"Well, congratulations, uncle," I teased. George broke into a grin.

"You too Auntie,"

"Well, technically I'm not the baby's aunt or anything,"

"You will be though," George said, "when I marry you," This shocked me. We still had such a long way to go. There were 4years left of school for me…

"But until that happens…we'll be together," I said, feeling a bit weird.

"You bet!" he answered over excitedly.

All of the sudden there were people running down the hall. It was Bill and Fleur followed by Harry, Ron Hermione, Ginny and Tonks, all breathing hard.

"How's Amelia?" Ginny asked, panting.

"She's doing fine," I answered.

"What gender?" Hermione asked, eagerly.

"It's a girl,"

"Eek!" Hermione squealed excitedly.

"Congratulations to them!" Tonks exclaimed excitedly.

"Let's leave them alone for a while," I suggested, "Amelia needs to rest,"

"Karina's right," Ginny agreed, "let's go get something to eat,"

We went down to the food court and ordered some burgers down there. Fleur and I had a salad cuz I wasn't in the mood for burgers and Fleur wouldn't stop complaining about how greasy the food was. I had to order for them all though. They have no idea how to use muggle money at all. Thank god I still remember. The other day, I almost gave a galleon to the cashier when I went out with Ginny shopping at a muggle store. How embarrassing!

"So excited to be uncle's and aunts?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes," Ginny exclaimed, "now thinking about having a niece…it'll be fabulous," Ginny went into this dreamy stage, probably thinking about buying the baby cute clothing and teaching her how to read and all that stuff.

"You don't think she'll be a muggle d'ya suppose?" Ron asked. That was the one thought that hadn't come into my mind. What if she was a muggle and not a witch? I mean, she was supposed to a witch, right?

"I really don't know Ron," I said, "I'm guessing time will tell,"

"What does she look like?" Hermione asked.

"Red hair," I started.

"No wonder," muttered Ron.

"Really small…only 5 and half pounds," I added.

"And 'er name?" Fleur asked.

"Flora,"

"A beauteeful name," she said, "I 'ave a cousin named zat,"

"Nice to know," Ron said, looking really tired for some weird reason.

"Well, now what do we do?" Harry asked.

"I guess we can go up and see the baby," I said. Everyone nodded and finished eating. Then we went up.


	8. Flora Fredrica Alana Weasley

Chapter 2

Chapter 8

Flora Frederica Alana Weasley

We headed up the elevator to Amelia's room. She was lying on the bed with Fred by her side. Flora was sleeping next to them.

"Hi," I said quietly. She looked up.

"Hey Karina," Amelia said.

"I brought the family," I said, referring to everyone else in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Alright," Amelia answered. Hermione walked over to Flora.

"She's so small!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, she is early," Fred said. Fleur smiled.

"Congratulations to you both!" she exclaimed. Bill nodded.

"She looks like you already Fred," Ron said, "hopefully not as dung brained though," Everyone cracked up.

"She better be a good witch," Fred said, "unlike me and my magic skills,"

"If she is one…" I heard George mutter under his breath.

After a little while, we left Amelia and Fred be again and headed home. Well, technically apparate home. I did some side along apparition with George. It was really weird. You basically zoom through nothingness and then hit the ground and find you're at your destination. I was a bit surprised that Fred and George actually passed their apparition tests. I mean, with their grades…

A few days later, Amelia was home and Flora would not allow any of us to sleep. Amelia looked gaunt and had too many sleepless nights. I felt as if I was going through it too as I was in the same room as Amelia and Flora. A few times I just rocked Flora to sleep without bothering to wake Amelia because I knew she needed to rest. Flora took her whole day away after all.

After another sleepless night, I headed to George's room where there actually was quiet.

"Hey George," I said flopping down on his bed. He was sitting there just thinking.

"Oh hey Rina,"

"Can I sleep for a while?" I asked.

"Flora driving you crazy?"

"Uh huh," I replied.

"Same with Fred," George told me, "he's been getting up during the night too. Flora sometimes wakes him up all the way from here,"

"Yeah. I've seem him up too," I agreed, remembering last night when Fred had come up into the room.

"All of the sudden, I can't wait to go back to school," I said. George laughed.

"You're lucky. I have to put up with Flora all year round," I grinned.

"Have fun, uncle," I teased.

"Yeah, listening to Flora's crying is my dream come true," George said sarcastically.

"Anyway, do you mind if I just sleep here for a while?" I asked.

"Go ahead," George replied. I lay down on the mattress and for the first time in days, I had a proper rest.


	9. All Aboard The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2

Chapter 9

All aboard the Hogwarts Express

September 1st came sooner then expected. Time to go back to school. Ugh. But at least I can get away from Flora for a while. That baby is becoming a pest. I hate to say it and I know it's rude but that's the truth. It seems like its hungry all the time. She drives me insane. Amelia's already at her limit on that kid. I swear.

Back to school brings a lot of good things too. Like I get to see my 2 best friends at school again, Katerina and Giovanna. They rock and we have been keeping in touch over the summer.

We arrived at King's Cross Station around 10:30 am. It was crowded as usual and packed with muggles. They were everywhere, not joking. I really didn't recognize anyone at first. We went to the familiar barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to get onto platform 9 ¾ where the train always left from. Near the platform, I saw someone I knew. It was Alina Spinnet, my old roommate and Alicia Spinet's sister.

"Hey Alina!" I called. She spun around and grinned.

"Oh hey Karina," she said, "How was your summer? Lee told me you came up to the shop once and that you said hi,"

"Yeah we did. It was basically that and looking after my best friends baby,"

"That must have been a pain," Alina said to me, "babies are a lot of work,"

"You're telling me," I groaned.

"Anyway, I heard you skipped to third year last year,"

"Yeah,"

"Congrats," she said, "but it'll be so lonely without you,"

"You'll be okay," I reassured her.

"Yeah. I'll have Anna and Giovanna to keep me company,"

"Yeah," I remembered Anna. Anna and I haven't talked since December when I started dating George. She is madly in love with Fred, but now that he's with Amelia, she's distraught. Last year, after Fred told his mum about his dilemma with Amelia, she sent him a howler which blew up in his face at breakfast one day and announced to the whole Great hall that he had gotten a girl pregnant. Fred definitely had problems after that. Everywhere he went, there was someone whispering about it behind his back. It was a pain.

We entered platform 9 ¾ after paying my parents farewell (they had come down to the station to see Harry and I off) It was the usual busy day. Everyone looking for seats, people hugging, people being reunited after not seeing each other during the summer holidays. I glanced around to see if I knew anyone. As a result, I didn't. There was no surprise there. All of the sudden, I couldn't see anything. I felt hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice said. I recognized it at once. It was the voice of my friend Giovanna.

"Giovanna?" I asked.

"Yep," she said, removing her hands. I hugged her.

"How was your summer?" I asked.

"Alright. Nothing to do really. Just rounds of Quidditch with my sisters in the backyard and reviewing a little before the year began. What about you?"

"Well, my friend's baby was born,"

"Boy or girl?" Giovanna wanted to know.

"Girl," I replied, "her name is Flora,"

"Cute," Giovanna said.

"And annoying. Flora keeps the whole house up all night,"

"You were at George's?" she asked.

"Yep. I was there the whole summer,"

"Plenty of dates?" she asked. In Giovanna language that meant, "Make out a lot?"

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Well, your summer sounds exciting,"

"Anyway, where is Katerina?" I asked.

"She's somewhere on the train with Cheyenne and Zetta," Cheyenne and Zetta were 3rd years also.

"Alicon and Iris?" I asked about her 2 older sisters.

"Alicon's out of school," she said, "Iris is in 5th year,"

"I forgot Alicon was a 7th year," I said.

"Anyway, let's get our stuff on the train," Giovanna suggested. I managed to lug my huge trunk of everything into an empty compartment. We then left our stuff and headed back outside. Giovanna went over to her Mum while I went back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Got everything, dear?" she asked, "Everything's on the train alright?"

"Yes," I replied, answering both questions.

"Have a great year Karina," she said hugging me good bye.

"I will Mrs. Weasley,"

"Now, off you go. And write to us!" she said.

"I promise," I replied, then asked, "where's George?"

"He was helping Ginny get her things on the train, but he should be out by now," she glanced around the platform, "Ah! There he is!" she exclaimed. George was heading towards us.

"Hey," I said to George.

"Got on the train alright?" he asked.

"Just fine," I answered. Mrs. Weasley went to find Ron.

"No mishaps like last year?" he grinned. I remembered last year when we met on the train. My suitcase had run right over my foot and I was in great pain. Then George came to the rescue.

"Fortunately not," I laughed. He grinned.

"Anyway, the train's about to leave," he said.

"Yeah,"

"I'll see you around Christmas," he said. I nodded.

"We will," He kissed me goodbye.

"See you Rina," he said. I grinned.

"See you," I got onto the train.

"Bye!" I called. He waved back. Then, I went to my compartment. Giovanna was back and Katerina was in there too.

"So, excited for the new year?" Katerina asked.

"Excited as I'll ever be," I shrugged, "third year is going to be tough,"

"You got it, with the option classes we take," Katerina muttered, "what are you going for?"

"Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Healing Remedies and Mermish,"

"How are you going to make it all in time?" Giovanna asked.

"I'll manage," I muttered. Katerina shook her head.

"Anyway, at least we'll have Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy together,"

"Arithmancy? Wow, you're taking it? I heard it was supposed to be hard,"

"Mum's technically making me take it," she mumbled, "She says it'll be 'good in the future'"

"I'm taking it because, well," I trailed off.

"Cuz you're the only one of us who can handle extra work loads?"

"Whatever," I said. But I guess that was sort of why. I'm dumping a ton of work on myself like I did last year. Oh well. The entire better to get smarter.

"So, is anyone planning to try out for the Quidditch team?" Katerina asked, "I want to be a chaser so I'm gonna try,"

"Me too, except I want the keeper position," Giovanna added.

"You should see her on a broomstick," Katerina said, "she is wonderful at defending goal hoops. They have to take her on!"

"What about you Karina?" Giovanna asked, "Are you going to try?"

"Oh no," I said remembering my last encounter with a broom, "I'm not much good with brooms. And anyway, I'll be too busy anyhow,"

"Pity," Katerina said, "but oh well,"


	10. A Blooody Mess

Chapter 2

Chapter 10

A Bloody Mess

The train ride went by smoothly. We met a few other classmates and caught up with them and met one of the 3rd year Gryffindors as well. Her name was Wilhelmina but we just called her Mina. She seemed nice and I hoped could have some classes together.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny found us. We talked for a while and Harry practically begged me to try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He said Quidditch was so fun and I would really try it. I said I might to make him shut up. Anyway, it was good to see Neville and Luna again; they did, after all, accompany us to the Department of Mysteries last year where we ended up battling Death Eaters. I was so freaked out. I am never ever going to go up against Voldemort again. I mean, one death eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, literally made me go blind. Her spell got messed up though so I escaped with vision problems and now have to wear glasses for the rest of my life until I get some eye contacts.

Around 5:30, we changed into our robes. It felt weird to be back at school already but at the same time, it felt like I was going home. Hogwarts was my home and I loved it there. On top of that our uniforms are really cute. Oh yeah.

The train stopped at 6:00 and we hopped off at the familiar Hogsmeade station. It felt good to be back. Carriages, pulled by Thestrals lined the street. To everyone else, though they appeared horseless. That is because you can't see them unless you have seen death, which I have. Last year, I saw Sirius, Harry's godfather get killed in the department of mysteries. It was a horrifying experience. Now, all of us can see Thestrals. By all of us, I mean Harry (who could see them since Cedric was killed), Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna (who was able to see them since she was 9 years old when her mother died).

"I wonder what pulls the carriage," Mina asked us. No one spoke. Giovanna and Katerina knew I could see them. They were the very few people I told about my quest in the Department of Mysteries. They knew I had seen death.

"I don't know," Katerina lied for me. I shot her a grateful look. I did not need anyone knowing I had seen death happen.

The carriages pulled up at the familiar castle. It was my home. We stepped off the carriages and filed into the great hall to the Ravenclaw table. I remembered all the good times spent at the castle. Looking across to the Gryffindor table, I spotted Ron and Hermione sitting there along with Ginny and some of her friends. I didn't see Harry anywhere. The hall also looked a lot less crowded then usual. Probably because the 7th years were gone and no first years were sorted into their houses. I looked down the Gryffindor table and felt oddly sad. Probably because I wouldn't be able to poke George in the back at meals. This year was going to be so lonely without him. I sighed and turned around. The sorting of the new first years was taking place.

"Asttinato, Jessica," A girl with long blonde hair stumbled up to the chair. The hat was placed on her head and she looked really scared. It reminded me of my sorting last year. I felt so scared up there, not kidding.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat called. Jessica beamed and ran to sit down beside a 4th year girl who looked like she was her sister.

The sorting went on. Finally, the last first year ran to their table and the platters loaded themselves with food. I loaded my plate up and started eating.

"So, how was your summer?" Cheyenne asked me.

"Nothing too exciting. Couple of dates. Studying. Quidditch a little. That was mainly it,"

"Ooh!" Desiree, one of the girls in my dorm last year cooed, "How were your dates?"

"Fun," I answered.

"So do you reckon George'll keep his promise?" Katerina asked me.

"He will," I said firmly, "and if he doesn't, I will murder him,"

"Well, long distance relationships never really work," Katerina said. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't even long distance. George could come down here anytime he wants.

I glanced around to see if Harry had arrived yet and I didn't see him at the table. Where was he? Stupid git. He was making me worry about him. Hermione caught my eye and mouthed, "Have you seen Harry?" I shook my head. I hadn't seen him since this morning actually.

Then the door to the great hall opened and in came Harry followed by Snape. He speed walked to the Gryffindor table not to attract any glances. I noticed that his face was all bloody to.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?"

"Your face is all covered in blood!" Hermione exclaimed. She raised her wand.

"Tergeo!" Harry's face became clean.

"Is my nose alright?" he asked.

"Looks fine to me," Ron said, "why shouldn't it?"

"We've been terrified!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later,' Harry muttered. I turned around. Thank god he was okay.

The platters switched to dessert and we ate. After the feast, Dumbledore stood. I noticed that his hand was blackened for some reason. It looked almost dead. A few students looked horrified.

"No need to worry about," Dumbledore said airily. I remembered over the summer when I saw him and his hand was all black too. I thought that it would have been cured by now,"

"There will be no access to the 3rd floor. No running in the halls and Mr. Filch personally has asked me to ban all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products from students," A few people groaned.

"Those wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give their name s to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators who should do likewise,"

"I would also like to welcome a new member to our staff this year. Professor Slughorn," Slughorn stood up. Harry told me about him. He had gown with Dumbledore that night over the summer to convince Slughorn to come back to teach at Hogwarts.

"…is an old colleague of mine and has agreed to be reinstated in the post of Potions professor," My mouth dropped open. I though for sure that he would be teaching defense against the dark Arts. Then what would Snape do? Wait that would mean…

"Professor Snape meanwhile," continued Dumbledore, "will be taking over the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher,"

"No!" I heard a voice say. I recognized it as Harry. Go figure. Harry hated Snape and Defense against the Dark Arts was his favorite subject. I mean, he aced it on this O.W.L.S (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) last year.

Snape didn't stand up when his name was called. He just raised a hand lazily and got applause from the Slytherin table.

"Well the good thing is that, that job is cursed,"

"Huh?"

"Every teacher for the last 6 years that taught defense against the dark arts has only lasted for a year. One even died. Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death,"

"Karina!" Giovanna exclaimed, shocked. Dumbledore cleared his throat. He started making a speech about how Voldemort was back. Afterward, he sent told us to head up to our dormitories.


	11. 3rd Year

Chapter 2

Chapter 11

3rd Year

There was a new system on how to get into Ravenclaw tower this year. You had to answer a question or else you wouldn't get in.

"What color are unicorns the first 2 years they are alive?"

"Golden," I answered. It was an obvious question. If you had reviewed over the summer, that is.

"Look who's Miss Smarty pants again." Anna said as I entered the common room. She was lounging on a velvet blue couch smirking.

"Top of your year again, teacher's pet,"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, "I didn't do anything to hurt you,"

"Boyfriend stealer,"

"Oh so this is about George? It's not my fault he doesn't love you. I love him and he loves me back for who I am so don't say I 'stole' him from you because you and him are the thing that never was nor ever will be,"

"Ooh, is someone getting a little jealous?" Anna asked with a wicked smile on her face, "Rina has a competition,"

"Anna, stop it," Giovanna said, "Fred and George Weasley aren't the only guys in the world. There are plenty of others too!"

"Aw, defending poor Rina again?" she said mockingly, "poor filthy little mudblood," Everyone gasped.

"Anna, that's going a bit too far," Mirabella, another 2nd year said.

"I don't care," I said firmly, "I'm mudblood and proud of it! Stay away from me and my boyfriend you bitch," I turned to Katerina and Cheyenne.

"Let's go," With that we headed up the stairs into the third year dorm which looked a lot like my old dorm with the 2nd years.

"You handled that well," Cheyenne said, lighting a candle.

"Thanks," I muttered half heartily. I pulled off my robe folded it into my suitcase.

"I just can't believe she could be that way!" I said, slamming the trunk shut.

"Don't take it personally," Katerina said, unbuttoning her cardigan. At that moment, the door opened and 5 girls came in.

"Cheryl, shut up," one laughed, "Michael Corner does not like me okay. Isn't it obvious he likes Ginny Weasley?"

"Well he sure acted weird and spacey around you, Allegra," The girl with dark red hair said.

"Cheryl!"

"Kay fine. I'll shut up," Cheryl flopped down on the bed next to mine.

"You must be Karina," she said.

"Yep. That's me," I said.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Uh huh,"

"Anyway, that's Allegra, she said, pointing to the girl with blonde hair. Cheyenne you know and Katerina you do to. And I think you know Zetta?"

"Yeah,"

"Anyway, that's Jasleen," she said. A dark skinned girl smiled at me.

"And that's Himika," the Asian girl in the corner grinned at me.

"She's Japanese and just moved here over the summer,"

"Hello," she said.

"Your name Karina-san right?"

"Yeah," I said, wondering what the whole 'san' thing was.

"Nice to meet you," she grinned.

"You too, Himika,"

I grinned and changed into my pajamas. Then I crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	12. Quidditch Tryouts

Chapter 2

Chapter 12

Quidditch Tryouts

The first few days of classes went by fast. Using a time turner proved to be harder then I though it would be. I don't want to use this anymore, I thought. It was driving me crazy, avoiding my other self in the corridors. I don't think I'll be doing this next year, I thought miserably.

Quidditch tryouts were announced the next week. There were positions for Keeper, Chasers and Beaters.

"I am so trying out!" Giovanna announced heading to Professor Flitwick's office to give her name in for tryouts.

"Why don't you?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I'm really busy with school work,"

"Come on!" she said, "Just try!"

"Okay fine," I muttered. I gave my name in for tryouts reluctantly.

"Bu I don't have a broom!" I cried, heading out from Professor Flitwick's office. I don't fly either, I added silently.

"You can borrow Iris'. She didn't make the team last year so you can use her broom. There won't be any use for it otherwise," I smiled.

"Thanks,"

Quidditch tryouts were on Sunday afternoon at the pitch. I ran down there with Giovanna.

"What position do you want?" she asked me.

"I dunno…chaser?"

"You'll do well," Giovanna said.

"Thanks, but somehow I don't think I'll make it,"

"Oh come on," Cheryl said, "You'll make it!" Cheryl had made the team as a Chaser last year.

The tryouts began. Cho Chang, the captain got me to shoot a couple goals on different people playing keeper. I got some in, thankfully. Actually, I scored 16 in a row. No one else beat me. I was so shocked with myself. I mean, I don't fly! I'm not a natural when it comes to a broom stick! Oh well. George will be proud to hear about me anyway. I mean he was a Quidditch player for Gryffindor as well last year. He was a beater though, along with Fred, until they got kicked off the team along with Harry by Professor Umbridge who thankfully, for all us students, got sacked by the ministry. She was appointed by the ministry to teach Defense against the Dark Arts because Dumbledore couldn't find anyone to do that. Anyway, thankfully, that job is cursed and she is gone. Her detentions were the worst. They consisted of having to write lines with quill that writes with your own blood. Very painful. I still have a scar that says 'I must not perform illegal practices at school" Absolutely terrible.

Giovanna did magnificently. She saved 5/5 penalties and seemed to be having a blast up there. Katerina tried for Beater and was okay, but managed to hit someone in the head by accident. It was her only shot that went off target. Otherwise it was all good.

In the end, Cho read off the list of names of the people she had picked for the team.

"Keeper," she started, "will be Giovanna Pettinato," Giovanna grinned and ran to the bench where the new team was sitting.

"Beaters will be, Jason Creston and Kennedy Streton," Kennedy beamed. She was a 4th year and I knew she was glad to be on the team. Her brother, Jeremy, had been on the team before. Last year was his last year at Hogwarts. Katerina looked disappointed. She didn't make it.

"And Chasers will be, Cheryl Crawford, Sean McIvor and Karina Rookworth," I froze. Me? On the Quidditch team? You're kidding me. I've like only rode a broom once!

"Congrats!" Katerina said, grinning.

"Thanks," I said. I went over to Cho and the rest of the team. Then, I followed her into the Ravenclaw team strategy tent where Cho began explaining Quidditch strategy and how everything works. She handed out team uniforms and announced that our first practice would be on Tuesday night.

Giovanna and I headed out of the tent practically jumping for joy.

"We did it! We did it! We did it, oh yeah!" We screamed, attracting stares down the hallway.

"What are you screaming about?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around. It was Ron.

"Oh hi Ron!" I exclaimed. Giovanna blushed. She still had a major crush on Ron as she had last year, apparently. Even though she knows very well that he likes Hermione.

"So what was the screaming about? Ron asked.

"I've made it as Chaser!" I exclaimed.

"And I'm keeper," Giovanna said. Ron groaned.

"Is there anything you're no good at?"

"Um….rugby?" I suggested.

"What the heck is that?" Ron and Giovanna said in unison.

"Muggle sport. Oh and Polo," I added.

"Let's take a guess, shall we. Another muggle sport," Ron asked.

"Yep!"


	13. The 1st Game Of The Season

Chapter 2

Chapter 14

The 1st Game of the Season

Our first game of the season was on 0ctober 14th vs. Hufflepuff. At 10:00 we headed to the pitch for a last one hour practice then at 2:00 we headed back to begin the game.

"Now, remember everything we've talked about," Cho said to us, "your practices were good, and I think everyone will do great," We nodded.

"Okay, now good luck to you all," she said smiling, "Now: let's go kick some ass!" We grinned and nodded and headed out to the pitch. All of the sudden, I started getting butterflies in my stomach. What if we lost?? What if I got hit in the head by a bludger? People got broken jaws in this game. Once I heard from Fred that someone had died in this game. What if I got a concussion or something bad like that? Or worse, died? What would George do without me? These were the thoughts running through my head. Cheryl sensed my nervousness.

"Nervous for your first game?" she asked. I nodded. She grinned.

"You'll do great," she said reassuringly, "Cho wouldn't have chosen you if she thought you couldn't handle it," I smiled weakly. Somehow, that still didn't make me confident. I was scared that I would get majorly hurt. We mounted our brooms and headed out to the pitch. Madam Hooch was in the middle with the box of balls. She let the bludgers out and then the golden snitch. Then, Madam Hooch raised the Quaffle in the air and the game finally began.

Sean took possession of the Quaffle then passed to Cheryl which got intercepted by Heidi Macovoy. I tackled her and got it back, passing to Cheryl and then back to Sean. He rode up to the goal posts and shot but missed and Hufflepuff had the Quaffle. Heidi sped past on her broom and I went right after her. She passed to Ursula Brenning and then Cheryl intercepted.

"Rina!" she called, passing. I sped to the goal hoops and shot at the top net.

"Ravenclaw scores!" Cormac Mclaggen, the commentator announced, "Lead 10 nothing!"

"Wahoo Rina!" Giovanna called from her keeper's post. I smiled and then kept playing. Sean scored again for us and then Heidi got one in for Hufflepuff. That was the bad part. From there on, Hufflepuff kept scoring again and again. They were winning and that strongly pissed me off.

After half an hour, the score was 40 30, 30 being Ravenclaw. We had to win this game! If we wanted a shot at the cup, we had to! I grabbed the Quaffle from Loraine Mugherns, the other Hufflepuff chaser and passed to Sean who passed to Cheryl and then me. Cheryl got ahead of me so I passed to her while ducking a bludger. She passed back to Sean and then he rode up to the goal hoops and shot. He missed and the keeper caught it. But luckily, I was there and intercepted the keeper's pass to Ursula and then shot at the net.

"Another 10 points for Ravenclaw, scored by the only person in the last 10 years to skip a year; Karina Rookworth, who is very good-looking as-,"

"MCLAGGEN!" McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry Professor,"

"Honestly, I thought that we finally got rid of Jordan," There was an eruption of laughs from the crowd. Lee Jordan had been the commentator for Quidditch last year and spent the whole time saying how nice the girl players were. McGonagall was so annoyed with him.

"She's seen the snitch!" Someone called all of the sudden. I looked around and I saw Cho chasing a small golden ball around the stadium. The Hufflepuff Seeker, Jared Fletcher, went after her and they seemed to body slam each other. I turned back to the pitch to see the Quaffle flying towards me. I caught and flew to the end of the stadium to the goal hoops. I was just about to shoot when a Hufflepuff player shot a bludger at me. I ducked, but then it re-bounded against the goal hoop. I felt myself being whisked off my broomstick and falling down to the ground. Everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 2

Chapter 14

The 1st Game of the Season

Our first game of the season was on 0ctober 14th vs. Hufflepuff. At 10:00 we headed to the pitch for a last one hour practice then at 2:00 we headed back to begin the game.

"Now, remember everything we've talked about," Cho said to us, "your practices were good, and I think everyone will do great," We nodded.

"Okay, now good luck to you all," she said smiling, "Now: let's go kick some ass!" We grinned and nodded and headed out to the pitch. All of the sudden, I started getting butterflies in my stomach. What if we lost?? What if I got hit in the head by a bludger? People got broken jaws in this game. Once I heard from Fred that someone had died in this game. What if I got a concussion or something bad like that? Or worse, died? What would George do without me? These were the thoughts running through my head. Cheryl sensed my nervousness.

"Nervous for your first game?" she asked. I nodded. She grinned.

"You'll do great," she said reassuringly, "Cho wouldn't have chosen you if she thought you couldn't handle it," I smiled weakly. Somehow, that still didn't make me confident. I was scared that I would get majorly hurt. We mounted our brooms and headed out to the pitch. Madam Hooch was in the middle with the box of balls. She let the bludgers out and then the golden snitch. Then, Madam Hooch raised the Quaffle in the air and the game finally began.

Sean took possession of the Quaffle then passed to Cheryl which got intercepted by Heidi Macovoy. I tackled her and got it back, passing to Cheryl and then back to Sean. He rode up to the goal posts and shot but missed and Hufflepuff had the Quaffle. Heidi sped past on her broom and I went right after her. She passed to Ursula Brenning and then Cheryl intercepted.

"Rina!" she called, passing. I sped to the goal hoops and shot at the top net.

"Ravenclaw scores!" Cormac Mclaggen, the commentator announced, "Lead 10 nothing!"

"Wahoo Rina!" Giovanna called from her keeper's post. I smiled and then kept playing. Sean scored again for us and then Heidi got one in for Hufflepuff. That was the bad part. From there on, Hufflepuff kept scoring again and again. They were winning and that strongly pissed me off.

After half an hour, the score was 40 30, 30 being Ravenclaw. We had to win this game! If we wanted a shot at the cup, we had to! I grabbed the Quaffle from Loraine Mugherns, the other Hufflepuff chaser and passed to Sean who passed to Cheryl and then me. Cheryl got ahead of me so I passed to her while ducking a bludger. She passed back to Sean and then he rode up to the goal hoops and shot. He missed and the keeper caught it. But luckily, I was there and intercepted the keeper's pass to Ursula and then shot at the net.

"Another 10 points for Ravenclaw, scored by the only person in the last 10 years to skip a year; Karina Rookworth, who is very good-looking as-,"

"MCLAGGEN!" McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry Professor,"

"Honestly, I thought that we finally got rid of Jordan," There was an eruption of laughs from the crowd. Lee Jordan had been the commentator for Quidditch last year and spent the whole time saying how nice the girl players were. McGonagall was so annoyed with him.

"She's seen the snitch!" Someone called all of the sudden. I looked around and I saw Cho chasing a small golden ball around the stadium. The Hufflepuff Seeker, Jared Fletcher, went after her and they seemed to body slam each other. I turned back to the pitch to see the Quaffle flying towards me. I caught and flew to the end of the stadium to the goal hoops. I was just about to shoot when a Hufflepuff player shot a bludger at me. I ducked, but then it re-bounded against the goal hoop. I felt myself being whisked off my broomstick and falling down to the ground. Everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 2

Chapter 15

Injured, but Glad

"She's awake!" someone announced. I opened my eyes. People were looking down on me.

"How long has it been?" I asked. It felt as if I had been asleep for ages.

"2 days, Rina," Harry said softly. I propped myself up against my pillow.

"Ow!" I cried. I looked at my right arm. It was bruised pretty badly.

"Who won?" I asked.

"You did," Harry said.

"We did?' I smiled. He nodded.

"You played brilliantly, Karina," said the voice of Luna Lovegood.

"Thanks," I said to her, grabbing my glasses off my bedside table. I could finally see properly. I saw it was Harry, Ron, Luna, Hermione and Ginny visiting me in the hospital wing.

"Best game of Quidditch I've seen you play," This came from Ron, "Last summer you absolutely sucked,"

"Oh yeah?" I said, "Well, let me remind you about the times I scored on you," He turned pink. Yes, last summer, I did manage to score on him a couple times. He hated to admit it though. Ron just hated to show any weakness. He's already mad at me because I can do a couple non verbal spells already which Hermione has been teaching me. He hasn't got it…obviously. Knowing Ron, it'll take him all year to do 1 non verbal spell. I've told him he just needs to apply himself, but I know he's not the type of person who would be likely to go and read the next section of the textbook and do the questions when it's not even assigned. That's what I do because I know I can get some things out of the way and done before they are assigned for us to do the day after.

"Kay fine. Last summer you were okay," he mumbled. Hermione laughed.

"Anyway, what happened to me?" I asked, "I don't really remember,"

"You got hit by a bludger and then fell off your broom and fainted," Then Flitwick and professor McGonagall cam running down and carried you top the hospital wing," Harry told me.

"I though I was going to die,"

"There have been much worse situations," Harry said, "broken jaws, bones and all that good stuff," I laughed at his sarcasm.

"When I was in 2nd year, I got all of my bones in my arm taken out and then re grown in one night," Harry said.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"Let's just say a nutty Professor used a wrong spell and did that instead of mending my arm,"

"Oh,"

"Anyway, thank goodness you're alright," Hermione said, "you were really good,"

"Thanks,"

Madam Pomfrey entered the room.

"Oh, Miss Rookworth, you're finally awake," she said, relieved. She poured me a glass of this greenish substance that looked horrible.

"It's to ease the pain," she said, "drink it all," I took a sip. It tasted ghastly. Immediately, I spit it out.

"Ew!" I cried. Harry cleaned it up with his wand.

"What did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" She asked, refilling the glass. I slumped back on the pillows. Yay, I thought. I get to enjoy a week of that ghastly stuff.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Crush Factor

After a week of pain treatments, I was out of the hospital wing with a whole lot of catching up to do. My life was homework, homework and homework. I had to make up for everything I had missed. Assignments were piling up. One thing was for sure: 3rd year was way more challenging then 1st year had ever been for me.

November turned into December and I was very excited; 20 days until I could finally see George again. I couldn't wait. Plus Elizabeth was coming as well and I haven't seen her in ages.

One day, after classes, Himika, Mirabella, Katerina, Giovanna, Cheryl and I met up in the library.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Mirabella, asked, taking off her cloak. '

"Well," Giovanna started, "we're going to Italy to visit some cousins,"

"Shut up!" Mirabella exclaimed, "You are so lucky!"

"Yeah. I'm not going anywhere this year either," Cheryl said sadly, "What about you Rina?"

"Just hanging at George's," I said, shrugging.

"You're lucky you have a boyfriend," Cheryl said.

"I had in Japan," Himika added, "his name Kyo,"

"Do you still keep in touch?" I asked.

"Muggle mail," she answered, "he was squib," Squibs were muggles that were born from witches and wizards.

"I see,"

"But he found new girlfriend. Her name Sakura. He send picture of her and she very pretty. We just friends now because relationship won't work well,"

"That's too bad," I said, feeling sorry for her.

"It no problem. What use is having girlfriend if you never see her?" she laughed, "It better off this way. Kenny Jenkins is good-looking for me. I want him to go with me,"

"Well, that's good,"

"Who do you like Cheryl?" Mirabella asked. Cheryl looked startled.

"Come on!" she said.

"Oh fine. Hank Inkon is hot," Hank was a 5th year Slytherin and was one of the few of them you could actually approach and talk to them. He hated Draco Malfoy as well.

"Nice," Mirabella said.

"What about you?" Cheryl spat back. Mirabella turned red.

"Well, who?"

"Karina will murder me,"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Fess up!" Giovanna said.

"Okay fine. I like Harry," I froze. She liked my cousin. Wow.

"Harry Potter?" She nodded.

"He likes Ginny Weasley," I said automatically. I wish I could have bit my tongue. Harry had told me that privately, and I wasn't supposed to say anything to anyone about that.

"Please don't tell Ginny," I begged, "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that," Mirabella nodded.

"What about you Giovanna?"

"Ron Weasley," she said, "I told y'all, remember!"

"And that leaves Katerina," She blushed furiously.

"Who is it?" Cheryl asked.

"Come on! Fess up!" Mirabella urged.

"No one," she muttered.

"We all know you like someone because you're blushing like mad," I pointed out.

"Tell us!" Himika urged.

"Uh,"

"Come on tell me Katerina! Who do ya-,"

"I'm telling you Dean, she's been staring me down all week!" I recognized the voice as Seamus Finnagin's

"Who Seamus?"

"Katerina Pettinato,"

"Her?" Dean asked.

"Yep,"

"So d'ya like her?" Dean asked, "you can tell me," Silence.

"She's pretty," he said quietly.

"Oooh. Seamus is in wuv," Dean teased.

"Honestly, you're behaving like a child,"

"So you gonna tell her?"

"I dunno," Seamus said, walking out of earshot. I turned back to Katerina. Her mouth was hanging open.

"So that's your crush eh?" Mirabella said.

"He thinks I'm pretty," she said dazed. Katerina smiled at me.

"He has a crush on me!" she cried, excitedly.

"Give him time and he'll fess up," I said. Katerina couldn't stop smiling.

"Happy?" I asked.

"More then ever,"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Devil in Anna

The weeks flew by and soon it had turned into Christmas vacation. I could hardly wait. It meant seeing everyone again. Most importantly George. And on top of that, Elizabeth. So on December 21st, we headed home on the Hogwarts express. I saw George waiting on the platform for me.

"Georgie!" I cried, flying into his arms.

"Hey Rina. How are you?"

"As good as usual?"

"Burying yourself with the usual workload?"

"Yep," He laughed.

"I can't believe its Christmas already," I said, "I've missed you so much,"

"Me too," George said. He kissed me and we stood there, snogging away on the platform. I didn't realize Anna walk up behind us.

"You know you could kiss in a less public place," she sneered at me.

"What do you want Anna?"

"Oh nothing. Just saying hi to George. Hi!"

"Hello…?" he said, wondering if it was the right thing to say.

"How are you?"

"Fine,"

"Well, have a nice Christmas," she flashed her 'I'm a Little Angel' smile and winked at George.

"See you Georgie!" she said in a sugar sweet voice and walked off.

"What happened between you and her?' he asked.

"She's jealous that I'm dating you,"

"I don't understand her," she said shaking his head.

"She called me a mudblood," George's eyes widened.

"SHE DID NOT!" he practically yelled.

"Shhhh!"

"Someday, I am gonna kill that bitch," I wished I hadn't said anything.

"She's not worth it, George,"

"Kay fine. But honestly, she is going to get a howler from me," he said, sighing.

'George come on. Let's forget it all and have ourselves the best Christmas we can, right?" He sighed and answered me.

"Right,"

"Come on!" I cried, "Let's go!"

And with that, I dragged him through the barrier between platforms nine and ten where my parents were waiting for me.

"Karina honey!" Dad exclaimed, giving me a hug.

"I've missed you too dad," I said. Mum hugged Harry and I and we turned to everyone else.

"Promise you'll come over for Christmas holidays?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course!" Mum said, "Or maybe we should have you at our place,"

"Perhaps," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Now, we should get going," Mum said.

"Yes. We'll see you Christmas Eve!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"Okay, see you!" We left the platform and headed for home, sweet home.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Ellie

"Aah!" Ellie (Elizabeth's short name) screamed.

"Oh my god! You're here! You're really here!" We had just slipped through the door and Ellie was waiting for us at the house with my dog Tippy in her arms. She dropped the dog then came hurtling down the stairs and hugged me.

"How are you?? Long time no see!" Ellie squealed.

"I know!" Ellie grinned. She looked so different then what I had remembered her to be. Now, her hair was died dark red and it was curly. She looked so much older then how she used to be last year. It was like a whole new person.

"Can you put my suitcase in my room?" I asked Mr. Falcon, one of our butlers. To tell you the truth, we are really rich…not kidding at all. I have a limo to get me where ever I wanna go. Like Ginny was all WOW when we went shopping last summer. We headed up the stairs.

"So where's Harry?" Ellie asked.

"He's probably unpacking in his room," I said. I opened the door to my bedroom and jumped on my bed.

"Oh Miss Rookworth, what a surprise," My maid Nina said, coming out of my bathroom, "I was just cleaning up the shower when I heard you come in,"

"It's good to be home," I said to her. Ellie grinned at me.

"Can we be alone?" I asked Nina.

"Certainly Miss," and she left.

"This place has barely changed," Ellie said, looking around the room. And indeed, it hadn't. I still had my posters of Britney Spears, Rihanna and Gwen Stefani all over my bedroom, looking completely stationary in their pictures. It felt weird to look at pictures that were like that. All pictures in the wizarding world were moving around all the time. Here, they were all still and unmoving. Plus, you could talk to the paintings and everything. It was creepy.

"I guess not," Ellie looked at my bedside table. There was a photograph of George and I on it, smiling and laughing and kissing each other every once in a while. It was taken last Christmas at Grimauld Place, by Harry. Ellie picked up the photograph and peered at it in awe.

"It's moving," she said. I nodded.

"All photos in the wizarding world move," I said.

"And that hottie, I'm guessing is George?" she asked.

"Yep,"

"He is really good looking," she said.

"I know. He has girls lining up to go on dates with him,"

"Mr. Popular, I take it?"

"Yes,"

"So how old is he?"

"18," She stared at me.

"18? 18? YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHO'S 18??"

"Yeah,"

"What does your mum think?"

"She thinks I should date him. She wants me to be happy. She knows that's just love and that if she forbade me to see him, then I would be miserable, all the time," She shook her head.

"He is too old for you," she started, "but I guess that's just love,"

"Yeah,"

"So did you hear about Amelia?" I asked. She nodded.

"Bit unlucky really," she said, "but Flora is lucky to have her for a mom," I nodded.

"Hey, you wanna go see if she's home" I asked. Ellie grinned.

"Sure,"

So we went across the street to Amelia's mansion and rang the doorbell which was answered by Fred.

"Karina, why is your boyfriend here?" she asked me. Fred laughed.

"I'm not George," he said, "I'm Fred, George's twin," Ellie blushed.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's alright," he grinned, "even my mother gets us mixed up. I take it you are Elizabeth?"

"Yes,"

"Amelia's been expecting you," he said, "come on in,"

We followed him to Amelia's sitting room where Amelia was watching TV.

"Ellie!" she exclaimed, seeing us come in. She jumped up and hugged her.

"And you're back Karina!" she hugged me.

"It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you too," I added and grinned.

"Where's Flora?"

"Sleeping," she told us, "and thank god,"

"She must really drive you crazy," Ellie commented.

"You can say that again," she moaned. And as if on cue, there was a crying sound from upstairs.

"Oh not again," she moaned.

"Here, I'll take her," Fred said, heading upstairs, "You have a break," he headed up there.

"You never want to have a baby," Amelia said. I nodded. I don't want one until I'm like 20 something.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 17

Chapter 19

The Idea of the Trip

Christmas was cheerful and we had so much fun. George and I had so much fun that day. We had had a huge snowball fight in the back yard of the burrow (which crushed about a million garden gnomes) and we had the typical Christmas turkey and all the rest of that good stuff. I also met Percy, who was, as George said, a prat. He came to the house with the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scridgemour, who had apparently tried to get Harry top side with the ministry and approve of everything they were doing. Percy left the house furious, with bits of mashed parsley on his glasses whom Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and Ellie had taken the credit for. Mrs. Weasley was distraught of course and yelled at everyone about it.

Still, that didn't spoil the rest of our holidays. New years were just around the corner and my parents were planning a treat for everyone. That treat was a ski trip over new years. Sure, it was a muggle thing, but I was sure everyone would enjoy it.

I broke the news to everyone on the 27th at breakfast while everyone was at the table at the Burrow.

"Hey everyone, listen up," I started. They all turned their heads towards me.

"I have a surprise for everyone," I said.

"And what would zat bee?" Fleur asked.

"My parents have decided to take everyone here on a ski trip," Aside from Harry, Hermione, Amelia and Ellie, I got a whole bunch of black stares.

"What's 'ski'?" Ginny asked.

"Skiing is a muggle sport where you have special boots tat are attached to 2 skis, like you know, sleigh. You got to the top of the hill and then go downhill on the skis to the bottom and then take a lift back to the top again,"

"There is also a hotel and resort close to shopping and everything," I added.

"Are you joking me?" Fred asked, "You could break your neck like that!"

"That's why you take lessons to do it properly," Hermione retorted at him.

"It sounds fun," George said. Fred looked at him as if he was mental.

"I'll do it," George said, "after all, I can't miss the chance to watch you fall on your butt," I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway guys, we leave tomorrow morning so get packing!" Everyone raced up to their rooms to pack.

"Tina, you really don't have to do this," Mrs. Weasley said to my mum,

"Molly, just enjoy yourself. You need a break. Come on. You and I can go get massages and do all that good stuff," Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"I guess I have been pushing myself too hard," she agreed and then the two of them went to start packing up.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 17

Chapter 20

Sunshine Valley Ski Resort and Chalet 

We set out bright and early for the resort using 4 vans (My dad drove, my mum drove, and Bill managed to get a license and so did Mr. Weasley) I was stuck in the back between George and Ellie in the very back of our van. Then in front of us were Amelia, Fred (Flora had stayed with Amelia's mum) and Ginny. Beside Mum was Mrs. Weasley jabbering to Mr. Weasley over Mum's cell phone. The whole journey was loud and restless and seemed to be taking forever and ever.

"Are we there yet, Mrs. Rookworth?" Ginny asked.

"No," she said for the billionth time, "and please, do me a favor back there you guys and shut up,"

"I'm gonna try and sleep," Ellie said, "Here, you can use my iPod," iPods. I haven't seen one in ages. I grabbed it from her and scrolled through her songs. Then I came across one called 'London Underground' I pressed it and I heard this weird accordion music playing. Then it went into singing which was crazy:

_Some People like to get a train to work_

_Or drive their Beemer or a merch _

_But I'd rather go by bus_

_Even though it's always such a fuss_

_So just today, I'm gonna take my bike_

_That's when all the tears unstrike_

_The greedy bastards get extra pay_

_For sitting on their ass all days_

_While I'm standing here in the pouring rain yelling_

"_WHERE THE FUCK'S MY FUCKING TRAIN?" _

I burst out laughing.

"Ellie, what the hell is this?"

"Oh. I heard it on the internet the other day and laughed my ass off to it so I had to get it. Now it's the song I listen to when I'm sad because it makes me feel better,"

"What is it?" George asked. I put the ear bud in his ear and soon we were howling with laughter.

"What the hell is going on back there?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"London Underground," I smiled mischievously. Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"Children these days," I heard her mutter.

After another hour of driving we finally saw a sign that said 'WELCOME TO SUNSHINE VALLEY SKI RESORT AND CHALET'

"I haven't been here in ages," Hermione said. In truth, Hermione and I had gone to this same ski resort for years and hadn't even known it until last year when Hermione told me.

"There is sooo much snow," Ginny commented.

"I know. Perfect for skiing," We parked the van and when we tracked down everyone and their luggage, we checked into the hotel and headed up to the rooms.

"2 people per room," Mum said. Ellie and I shared a room and dumped our luggage in there. Then we headed out to the corridor to find Mum there.

"You girls can take everyone down to the ski rental booth," Mum said, "I trust you remember where it is," I nodded.

"Here's my credit card. Use it for all the rentals. I'll pay it off later. Bring the card back once everyone's got skis,"

"Kay Mum,"

"Molly and I will be in the spa," Mum said, "find us there. Your ski lessons begin at 11:00. Karina, Amelia, Elizabeth and Hermione, I didn't bother sign you up since you know how to ski," We nodded.

"Well, come find me," Mum said, hurrying off with Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay. Is everyone here?" I did a head count. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Amelia and Ellie. That's everyone.

"Come on," I said, "let's hit the slopes," Hermione and I led the way to the rental shack and got fitted for some skis. We got our 3 day lift passes, returned the credit card to Mum and then headed out.

"How the hell do you walk in these?" Ron moaned, "My feet hurt,"

"I doo not undarestand 'ow theez muggles do zis," Fleur muttered.

"You move your feet back and forth like this," Hermione demonstrated a perfect glide on her skis.

"You'll get used to it," I said to Ron, "no worries," I skied over to George who was having a tough time maneuvering.

"Fred was right," he said, "this is mental," Hermione and I laughed.

"I told you," Fred said. I looked at my watch. It was almost 11:00.

"You guys better get to your lessons," I said. They yanked off their skis and then went over to the ski instructors on one of the bunny hills. That left Amelia, Ellie, Hermione and I standing there.

"Well, let's get on the chair lifts," I said, "no use standing here," and together we glided off to the lift and sat on one.

"The view up here is wonderful," I said.

"I know," Amelia said, "sure beats lying around the house with Flora,"

"Hey Look! Their ski lesson started!" Ellie cried. Sure enough, looking back at the hill we were directly above were their ski lessons, apparently not off to a great start. The only one who had it was Ginny. Fleur was okay, but maybe it was her complaining that ticked everyone off. Fred and George had lost skis and Ron was apparently going down the hill headfirst on his stomach.

"Ron will never learn," Hermione shook her head. We got to the top and then skied until lunch where we ordered burgers in the cafeteria. Soon, the lesson party came in, looking like snowmen aside from Ginny who clearly had a knack for this thing.

"Can you believe it? Only 3 of us passed our evaluation this afternoon," George said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Ginny, Fleur and Bill,"

"I wish I could confound the instructor," Fred said, "but I don't have my wand on me,"

"You'll do better next time Fred," Amelia said.

"Sure," he said doubtfully.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 17

Chapter 21

Problems

The next day, Ginny joined us on the slopes. Bill and Fleur went shopping by themselves. Everyone else had ski lessons to attend to.

"Poor them," Ginny said, looking down at them from the chairlift.  
"Yeah," Ron still wasn't having much luck; Harry was managing to get down the hill on his own. Fred was sliding down the hill on his back. George was skiing down the hill….backwards. I have no idea how he got that to happen. He landed on his butt, his head covered in snow.

"Hey Georgie!" I called. He looked up. I waved.

"Oh hey Rina!" He waved and attempted to stand up then fell down. I laughed and he glared at me.

Later, we met up in the cafeteria.

"So, who passed and who failed?" I asked.

"Harry passed. So did Fred,"

'Congrats," I said, grinning at Fred. I felt sad though. I wanted George to be able to spend time with me on the slopes. Everyone else has their boyfriends (well not really. We all know that Harry likes Ginny and Ron likes Hermione, so that's close enough)

"So do you have to go back for lessons?" I asked.

"Now that's the part I didn't mention," George said, "I passed too," Yes! I thought.

"Great job!" I exclaimed. He just grinned at me.

"So you wanna hit the slopes?" he asked.

"Sure," We ate and went out. George seemed a lot better at skiing. Better then this morning anyway.

"You catch on fast," I said to him.

"You were right, it isn't that hard,"

"Told you so," George rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Let's get on the lifts,"

George and I got on a chair lift and slowly we were lifted high above the ground.

"The view from here is wonderful," he said.

"Yeah," George looked at me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Has anything strange been going on at Hogwarts?" he asked. This took me by surprise. I actually hadn't thought about it really. Well, there's Draco Malfoy acting weird, I mean, from what Harry's told me, he's up to something. Then there are lessons Harry has with Dumbledore. And Dumbledore putting Snape up for Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.  
"Well, I think Draco Malfoy is up to something," I said.

"How?"

"He's been meeting with Snape about something, according to Harry. I dunno what. Harry told me that he found Malfoy crying one day in a bathroom,"

"Malfoy, crying? Now that is something I would like to see,"

"I dunno. I just know that something is really wrong there. Talk to Harry about it more okay? But I wasn't sure if I was supposed to tell you or not. It's more or less Harry's business. Why were you asking anyway?"

"Because i love you," George said..

"And I care about you," he added, "everyday I wonder if you're okay,"

"I'm fine," I said.

"I'll be honest. I'm afraid you'll do something stupid again, like go into the department of mysteries," Here we go again. Another lecture about staying safe.

"I only went in there because Harry needed me,"

"You could have died,"

"I realize that," I said coldly. He was making me mad. I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"You could have gotten hurt far worse,"

"George, it's not important,"

"Yes it is. How can I be sure it won't happen again?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I asked, "why don't you just drop it?'

"It's cuz I'm worried sick about you everyday and night,"

"What are you going to do? Get a body guard for me? Are you afraid I'll cheat on you? Is that it?"

"No, I-,"

"How do you think I feel? I miss you all the time. All my friends have school age boyfriends and are happy and all that. I have to watch them make out and hug and hang around with each other. I wonder how you're doing all the time because I love you,"

"I don't want to see anything happen to you, querida,"

"Why do you think you can charm me in Spanish? You think it's going to make me feel any better?" We got off the lift and I skied in front of him.

"I'll tell you something princess, I for one do not think your cheating on me and two, I'm worried about you because of Voldemort,"

"Well old Voldy ain't gonna get me now," I said, "Who is the one he ever feared? Dumbledore and Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of our time,"

"I know that,"

"And its looks like to me, you're questioning Dumbledore,"

"What?! I would never,"

"Questioning that and my loyalty to you,"

"Rina,"

"George shut up!" I screeched, "I don't need your shit right now,"

"That's not what I meant,"

"Then prove it,"

"Fine," And he kissed me. This time it didn't feel good. I pushed him away.

"Stop," I said, holding my tears back.

"You can cry if you want to," he said. And I let it all out.

"Why do you have to be so over protective?" I asked. "I get enough of it from Mum and Dad. Then Amelia and Elizabeth are always scared for me. And Harry's always watching my back. Do you know that he tried to convince me out of not going then? I did it because I care about my cousin,"

"We all care about Harry,"

"Not in the same way," I muttered, "I hate being treated like something inhuman. Everyone keeps pestering me about safety," I sighed.

"Why can't I be normal?"

"Karina, you are normal,"

"Sure I am," I said sarcastically.

"Karina, stop it," he said, "quit putting yourself down like that," I didn't answer.

"Let's go down," I said. And slowly we did. I took off my skis.

"You wanna go inside for a while?" I asked. George nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 17

Chapter 22

Hermione The Helper

New Years was 2 days later. George and didn't talk too much. I guess that was the first time we ever really fought about anything. Plus, I was busy anyway. I went shopping with Mum and the girls for New Years dresses. We were planning to attend the party on New Years Eve so we had to find something to wear.

After shopping through town, we came up with our final decision: Ellie was wearing this really short red dress with sparkles on the skirt. Hermione wore a golden halter dress that was totally cute. Ginny was pretty in pink in a dress that had pink sequins along the waist line. Amelia was in a simple purple dress that looked great on her. And as for me, I was in a blue strapless short dress. Then it was time for the party.

At 8:00 we headed down to the teen club for an evening of festivities. Almost all of the girls were in short mini dresses. Guys were just casual.

"Do you see any of the guys?" Ellie asked.

"Nope,"

"God, don't men have any sense not to keep ladies waiting?" Hermione said. We shook our heads. Guys were hopeless.

"Let's go get some drinks," Ellie suggested. We agreed with her and went to go buy something.

"What is this 'Coke' thing?" Ginny asked.

"It's a muggle drink that tastes pretty good," I said.

"I'll take one," she said. She tried it.  
'Not bad," she grinned.

About 5 minutes later, the guys finally showed up.

"About time you got here Fred," Amelia said.

"Sorry, got held up," I went up to George.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," Blank moment.  
"Well, let's go sit down," Hermione said.

"Yeah," George said to her. We found 2 empty tables next to each other and sat down.

"Wow," Ginny said, "another year has gone by,"

"Too fast," Harry added.

"So, what were some memorable moments of this year?" I asked.

"Well let's see…"

"Flora's birth," Hermione said.

"The half blood prince," Harry said. I looked at him blankly.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Harry hasn't told you?" Ron asked.

"Well, she's always giggling off with her pack of friends,"

"You could have asked me to meet you or something,"

"Whatever,"

"Then what is it?" I pressed.

"Remember Harry said he couldn't do NEWT potions?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, apparently he could since Slughorn replaced Snape," Hermione continued.

"Wow,"  
"Yeah. So then since Ron and I had no supplies, he lent us some old textbooks and inside mine there is writing in it that helps me in potions. They may be different from the instructions, but they work better. And that's how I've been the top in potions," Harry finished.

"So your following some unknown person's potions instructions?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Don't you think it's a bit risky to do that?"

"No," Harry obviously didn't care.

"I wish I had that book when I was sixth year," Fred said "I did pathetically at potions,"

"Me too," agreed George, "but it's no use wishing for something that I never had,"

Around 9:00, Hermione pulled me into the restroom after her.

"What is going on between you and George?" I was surprised. Why was she asking?

"Nothing!" I lied.

"Then why haven't you been joking around and talking to each other at all? It's totally unlike you! I sighed.

"We had a bit of a row 2 days ago,"

"About what?"

"Over protectiveness," I muttered, "he's too scared for me,"

"Well of course he is! He isn't going to just stand there and let you be harmed. He wants to make sure you're okay,"

"That's what I hate. I'm getting the impression that he thinks I'm going to go after Voldemort again,"

"What you did was dangerous back then Karina," Hermione said.

"Well, what about you?"

"Yes what I did was dangerous. We all did but you were the one who attacked Bellatrix Lestrange directly. You were the most injured of all of us,"

"Because you were too scared to help Harry with it,"

"This isn't about who was scared. It's about how you risked your life for others. I know George appreciates what you did last June but you really gave him the scare of his life,"

"Well all I want is to forget it ever happened. I don't need him reminding me of it anymore,"

"George is just worried like any other boyfriend would be. It's because he cares, Karina. Now why don't you go apologize and just tell him how you feel without making a fuss," I knew she was right. I had to apologize to George about this whole thing, but I still think he owes me an apology too.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 17

Chapter 23

Apologies

I saw George leaning against the wall looking bored. I had to talk to him. We couldn't keep fighting.

"George,"

"Yeah?" he asked quietly. I could barely hear him over the noise.

"Come on," I said, taking his hand, "we have to talk,"  
"Okay," I grabbed our coats and we walked out onto the balcony in the teen club.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine,"

"George, I want to apologize about what happened. I didn't mean to get upset at you. I was just tired of hearing the same thing over and over again from everyone,"

"I owe you an apology too. I should have never accused you of going looking for trouble,"

"Well, apology accepted,"

"Same here," he nodded. I heard the music from inside. It was a slow song. I knew it too, although I hadn't heard it in a long time. It was one of my favorites even though it often made me cry.

"What's that song?" George asked.

"Heaven by DJ Sammy. It's the Candlelight Mix,"

"Well then, shall we dance?"

"Sure," And he wrapped his arms around me. We swayed back and forth to the music, not saying anything. I just leaned in close to him and enjoyed the moment.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 17

Chapter 24

Another Year

We partied until 11:30. Then we collapsed, exhausted.

"I'm sleepy," I muttered resting my head onto George's shoulder.

"Me too," he yawned. I looked out the window. The ski resort was all lit up with lights. It looked so nice. Then all of the sudden I noticed that the chairlift was moving.

"Hey, why is the lift moving?" I pointed it out to George. He looked surprised.

"I have no idea," he said, looking down at his watch. Shoot, we're late, he thought.

"Karina, go change into something warm and suitable for the cold," he said standing up. I was puzzled.

"But why?"

"You'll see, just go change," He grabbed my hand and ran with me to the hotel.

"Just hurry," he said dropping me off by my room, "I'll meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes,"

"George, what is this about?"

"I'll show you in 10 minutes," he called running off to his hotel room. I decided to do as I was told and change. I had no idea what he was planning.

I met him in the lobby.

"Come on," he said and we headed out of the resort down to the ski area.

"Why are we going here?" I asked, "You know it's not open past hours,"

"True," he said, "but on New Year's it's different," I was puzzled. In the many years I had been at Sunshine I had never heard about any of this.

George led me to the chairlift where to my surprise, there was someone working it and there were people on it. Not any people though. They were all couples.

"Name please?" the man working the lift said.

"George Weasley," George replied. The man looked down at his sheet. He nodded.

"Have a nice night you two," he said and we got on the lift. It rode up the mountain.

"So that's what this is about," I said, "fireworks up here?"

"Yeah," Our lift climbed up the mountain. It got darker and darker.

"I can barely see anything," I said.

"_Lumos," _George muttered. His wand lit up. I took mine out and did the same.

"Good idea," I said.

Our lift dropped us off on top of the mountain. We put our wands back in our pockets then headed over to the observation deck.

"It's wonderful up here," I said.

"Agreed," George said. I looked at my watch. It was 5 minutes to Midnight.

"It's 5 minutes to midnight," I said.

"I remember 5 minutes to midnight last year," he said.

"Yeah. Instead of enjoying ourselves we had to drag you home drunk," I laughed. He grinned.

"I'm so glad this New Year's Eve is turning out better," I nodded. All of the sudden, the lights went on, revealing I giant clock counting down the seconds to midnight.

"Wow," George said looking at the clock, "that is cool. I take back that I said muggles were stupid,"  
"Told you," I pressed. He sighed.

"Sometimes I think that the muggle world has it better then we do,"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I think magic is the best thing ever,"

"I meant in the world of entertainment," George explained, "I mean they have music players, movies and computers. Don't you that we're a bit old fashioned?" Now to think about it there was a lot I was missing out on. I mean I remember practically attacking Elizabeth's iPod to listen to Gwen Stefani and Vanessa Hudgens.

"True," I agreed, "But if we weren't magic then we'd have to listen to all the stupid math and grammar crap that muggle teachers teach,"

"I guess I would take wizarding world over muggle then," George said, "But if you really think about it, our subjects are like muggle's. Like potions is chemistry basically. Then Herbology would be science,"

"Arithmancy is mathematical," I added. George looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You're actually taking it?"

"Yes,"

"How much are you taking?"

"Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, His-,"

"How the hell do you get to everything in time?" I sighed and decided to tell him. I reached inside my jacked and pulled it out.

"See this? This is a time turner,"

"A what?"

"A time turner. They're rare,"

"So that's how you've been getting to all your classes? Going back in time?" I nodded.

"Yes," George gaped at me.

"You're crazy," he muttered. All of the sudden I heard people start chanting.

"20, 19, 18, 17," It was 20 seconds to the New Year. I grinned at George and we joined into the yelling and screaming.

"12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, **1**!" Music started and fireworks blasted through the sky.

"Happy New year Karina," George yelled over the fireworks.

"You too!" And then he kissed me.

"Thank you for such a great night," I told him, grinning.

"You're welcome," That night was the best New Year's of my life. This year is definitely off to a great start.

"To a good new year," George grinned.

"To a good new year," I replied and then hugged him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 17

Chapter 25

Staying True to His Word

We spent New Years Day skiing all day and after that, the rest of the holidays flew by. Before I knew it, Elizabeth was back on the plane to Scotland and Harry and I were back on the train to Hogwarts.

Getting back to school felt so weird. Now that the 1st 4 months were over, the year felt so long. The next time we have break is at Easter but that is still such a long time away. I dunno how I am going to manage all this homework.

And I was right. The New Year was filled with shiploads of homework each night. Katerina, Giovanna, Mirabella and I were often huddled in the library. On top of that there were still Quidditch practices which were ice cold. Our next game was against Slytherin so we had to train hard. I really want to win it badly. But the game wasn't until March so I don't exactly see why Cho is dragging us out there 4 days a week when we could be studying. We had a lot of work to do still. But maybe Quidditch does beat studying…if you're Anna.

One during study period, my owl, Rosella, flew into the great hall with a letter for me. It was from George. I recognized his handwriting right away. I took the envelope fro her and was about to rip it open when I saw that it said, _"Do not open until you hear a scream," _Scream? What on earth was he thinking? Why should I wait for a scream to open his letter? I don't think anyone is going to scream here.

"Aah!" Or I was wrong. I whipped my head around to where the sound came from. It was Anna, and she was holding an envelope with this yellowish green slime coming out from it. Her hands were totally red and her face was full of tears. She got up and ran out of the hall giving me the filthiest look ever. I grabbed my letter and then started to read.

_I told you Anna would pay one day…she doesn't know it's me though. I just wanted to get back at her for calling you what she did. I was considering a howler but I though about what Mum did to Fred last year and decided against it. You have to admit it was clever, Rina. I know you've wanted to do the same thing to her. No need to thank me for it. Have a great day Rina, and I don't think that bitch will dare to bother you ever again. _

_George_

I sighed. When is he going to get it through his head that he can't do things like that? Honestly her is such a child. I am 6 years younger then him and even I don't behave like he does. I picked up my quill and wrote him a reply.

_George, have you ever thought of consequences? Just because you're out of school doesn't mean you can do whatever you want…will you ever learn? Although it was stupid, I have to admit it was quite clever. At least you didn't go with the howler idea. And no, I don't think Anna is going to strike again…I hope not anyway. So I guess I have to say thanks. Thanks for doing what I've wanted to do for a while. Have a great day Georgie!_

_Love, _

_Rina_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Katerina Gets Her Guy

It was 2 days before Valentine's Day. I was planning to meet George in Hogsmeade in 2 days. Everyone was busy gushing about their dates.

"Hank Inkon asked me out!" Cheryl exclaimed to us in the library, which was our usual place of gossip.

"Shut up!" Jasleen gasped, "That is so wonderful!"

"I got asked on a date by Fernando Gunkor," Zetta told us.

"Did you say yes?" Katerina asked.

"I said I'd think about it," Zetta said, "But I don't have a crush on him or anything so I don't know,"

"Who do you like?" Katerina asked.

"No one really," Zetta said and for once she wasn't blushing.

"You are kidding me!!!! You don't like anyone!"

"I lost my appeal for guys a long time ago," Zetta shrugged as if it was no big deal. I do not understand her. How can she not be in love with anyone?

"You are weird," I said. She didn't reply.

"So who else has a date?" Jasleen asked,

"Michael Corner asked me out," Allegra said, coming up to us with a mountain load of spell books.

"He's such a player," Katerina said.

"Yeah," agreed Cheyenne, "one day he's with Ginny Weasley. Then he's with Cho Chang. And now he's bouncing over to you Allegra,"

"I totally missed the time when he was with Cho," I muttered. I didn't' even know him and Cho were actually and item.

"But should I say yes?" she asked. Zetta shrugged.

"You're choice, but don't get mad if he dumps you,"

"It seems as if I'm the only one without a date," Katerina sighed.

"You mean to say that Seamus hasn't asked you out yet?" Cheryl asked.

"No," Katerina admitted, "and somehow I don't think he will,"

"Don't be discouraged," Zetta told her, "if he really likes you, he'll fess up,"

"But it's already been 2 months since I found out he had a crush on me,"

"Think of me and George," I started, "It took George 4 months to finally puck up the courage and ask me out,"

"I guess it's hard," Katerina said.

"He'll tell you Katerina," Jasleen said, "if he doesn't then he's nothing more then a coward,"

"Agreed," Katerina nodded.

And I was right: by the end of the day, Seamus asked her out.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

V-Day….spoiled

We headed to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day 2 days later. The day was perfect for a date. The sun was shining and the snow sparkled in the sun.

"It's so nice," I exclaimed to the others. Cheryl nodded.

"It's wonderful," she said.

"So, where to first?" Hank asked Cheryl.

"Um…Honeydukes?" she asked.

"Sounds good," he nodded.

"See you later guys," she said to the rest of us.

"Where are you headed to, Karina?" Katerina asked.

"Well, I agreed to meet George by 'The Three Broomsticks'"

'Oh okay. We'll see you later then,"

"Sure," She walked off with Seamus. I walked down the street to the three broomsticks. George was there waiting.

"Hey Rina," he greeted me. I ran up to him and gave him a hug,

"Hey!" I exclaimed, stepping back. Something tugged my neck from the back. I knew what it was: it was the necklace George gave me last year. And it has somehow hooked itself onto George's scarf.

"You still wear this?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Wow," he muttered.

"So, you wanna go inside?" I asked.

"Sure," We headed into the three broomsticks.

"So, what's been going on?" George asked after we got ourselves some drinks.

"Nothing really. Just loads of homework,"

"Has Anna bothered you much?" he asked.

"Not really. We don't talk at all. I think she thinks that the hate mail was from me but I dunno,"

"I was right, wasn't I?" George asked.

"What?"

"She deserved it," Oh. Now he was going to go into being all 'I told you so'.

"Yes she did. Anyway how business going?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Brilliant. Fred and I are thinking of expanding the company,"

"As in open up more stores," George nodded.

"Exactly,"

"Would you consider opening one here in Hogsmeade?"

"Actually, it's the first place we're going to try opening up at,"

"That would be wonderful!"

"I know but there's the matter of getting a place first so it probably won't happen until sometime next year,"

"Oh. So how are Amelia and Flora?"

"Great. Flora's been figuring out how to crawl," he laughed, "the other day she was attacking a teddy bear," I laughed.

"So I take it that they are going good?"

"Yeah,"

After talking (and snogging) some more, we finished up our drinks and then headed out to Honeydukes. It front of it, we saw Harry, Ron and Hermione looking alarmed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's Katie Bell," Hermione said. I remembered Katie. She was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"What happened to her?" George asked.

"She got a hold of this poisonous necklace and she's at St. Mungo's now," Hermione said.  
"Who do you think did it?" I asked.

"It looks like Voldemort to me," Harry said quietly, "something bad is going to happen,"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Romilda Vane

March came and it was busier then ever. March also meant Easter and Ron's birthday. But apparently Ron's special day became more of a nightmare then special. Instead he ended up in the hospital wing. And it was all a girl's fault.

Romilda Vane has been stalking Harry all year. Her only wish is to make him love her. So she finally decided to attempt to make it come true.

Apparently, Romilda gave some chocolates to Harry that were full of love potion on Valentine's Day. Harry, being stupid forgot to throw them out so when Ron ate tem he apparently fell under her spell. Ron took him to Professor Slughorn who gave Harry an antidote. But that antidote turned out to be poison. Slughorn had no idea. Harry, thinking quickly, shoved a Beozar down his throat. A beozar is a stone found inside the stomach of a goat that is an antidote to most poisons. Slughorn had no idea it was poison. Someone had slipped it there. Luckily Harry knew what to do due to his so-called 'Prince' that has been aiding him in potions class. He's even better then Hermione now that he's following the Prince's instructions. I wish I had a book like that. Professor Slughorn says I need to apply myself more, but I don't understand how. I'm trying my hardest but everything I do is just passable for him. Will I ever become any good at Potions?

Another thing that was horrible is that the Hogsmeade trip was cancelled. No wonder though, after what happened with Katie Bell. Fred and George were planning to come to wish Ron a happy birthday. This was not what they were expecting when they arrived.

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" said Fred. It was evening and the hospital wing was quiet. Ron's was the only occupied bed and Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and I were sitting around it.

"So much for sweet sixteen," George muttered.

"This certainly isn't how we imagined handing over our present," Fred sighed, placing a large package on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting down beside Ginny.

"Yeah, when we pictured the seen, he was conscious," added George.

"There we were in Hogsmeade waiting to surprise him,"

"You were in Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," said George gloomily, "A Hogsmeade branch, you know. But a fat load of good that'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out on weekends to buy our stuff any more…never mind that now," he drew up a chair and sat down next to me.

"How did it happen Harry?"

Harry retold the story I had heard a million times already. It was annoying having to hear it over and over again.

"It's lucky you thought of a beozar,"

"Lucky there was one in the room," said Harry.

"Do you think that possibly Slughorn intended that glass for Harry?" Fred asked.

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" I asked.

"I don't know. He could be under an imperious curse for all we know,"

"Or maybe not," Ginny said, "the poison was in the bottle, in which case it was meant for Slughorn himself to drink,"

"Who would want to poison him though?" Hermione asked, "I mean, he doesn't mean anything to-," she forced herself to say it, "Voldemort," Fred looked uncomfortable hearing his name. George had no reaction.

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," said Harry," Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to teach. And maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way; maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore,"

"Maybe," I said.

"Er-my-nee," croaked Ron. Everyone fell silent, watching him. After muttering incomprehensibly, for a moment, he started snoring again.

The dormitory doors flew open making us jump. Hagrid came striding in.

"Bin in the forest all day!" I announced, "Aragog's worse,"

"Aragog?" I asked Harry.

"Hagrid's pet giant spider," he said. I shook my head. Hagrid had the weirdest creatures ever, besides Witherwings.

"I bin readin' to him," Hagrid continued, "didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me about Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," Ginny said, "they said he'll be okay,"

"No more then 6 visitors at a time!" Madam Pomfrey said, hurrying up to us.

"I guess I better go," I said, standing up.

"I'll come with you," George said.

"Okay,"

He followed me out of the hospital wing.

"So, how are you doing?' he asked.  
"Alright," I muttered.

"Has there been anything else suspicious going on?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," I shrugged.  
"Anna pestering you?" he asked.  
"Not really," I shook my head, "I'm just getting dirty looks from her, that's all,"

"As long as she's not bothering you," he said. I just nodded. We stood there in silence. It was so awkward. Suddenly our relationship felt so cold. For the first time in my life I felt something wrong between us.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Well, it's late," I said.

"Yeah,"

"I think I'll head off to bed, okay?" George nodded.

"Sure,"

"Well, good night," I headed off to Ravenclaw tower.

"What is a muggle word for power?" the lady in the black dress asked me.

"Electricity," The door swung open.

"Hey Karina," Cheryl said. I ignored her and walked right past her up to the dormitories. It was deserted. I sat on my bed feeling miserable. George and I were slowly growing apart, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Falling Apart

"Karina?" called a voice through the darkness. I didn't answer. The last thing I wanted was for someone to know I had been bawling my eyes out.

"Lumos!" they muttered coming towards my bed. It was Jasleen.

"Karina," she said, sitting down on my bed, "are you alright?"

"Do I look fine to you?" I muttered. She lit a candle.

"What's wrong?" I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to tell anyone.

"Nothing,"

"Well, something has to be bothering you because then you wouldn't be crying,"

"Well, why should you care? We're barely even friends! You're always off with Allegra and Cheyenne and Zetta. Can't you see this dorm is totally divided into groups?"

"I know what you mean," she said. I sighed.

"I didn't mean to shout at you. You just have to understand that I don't feel comfortable telling you what's going on in my personal life,"

"Okay," she nodded, "I won't bother you anymore about it," that's when I realized who I really wanted were Ellie and Amelia. But they weren't here. I had no one to talk to…except Hermione.

I went back downstairs again. It was only 8:00. Surely Hermione was still up? But how to find her? That was a mystery. I decided to check in the library. She was almost always there, wasn't she? I was right: she was there.

"Hermione?" She looked up.

"Oh, Karina," she muttered, "you startled me,"

"Sorry," I apologized.  
"I thought you went up to bed," she said, "George told us,"  
"See that's the problem," I told her. Hermione looked puzzled.

"George telling us is a problem?"  
"No!" I exclaimed, "The problem is George!"

"Relationship problems?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"What sort?"

"Whenever we're together, we never seem to talk about anything,"  
"Okay…"

"We just have all these blank moments of silence where no one says anything and then it's cut off by one of us leaving,"

"Have you talked to George about any of this?" she asked.

"No," I admitted.

"You should tell him Karina. You two should fix whatever has been going on,"

"I don't know," I muttered, "today was the first time I didn't feel comfortable around him. I felt for the first time that there was no chemistry at all. There was just no spark at all,"

"I should have warned you," Hermione muttered.

"Huh?"

"I think some of the problems between you and George is one, long distance relationship, and two, age difference," Could she be right? I always knew that George was too old for me, but I always thought it could work. Was I wrong?

I started crying right there. I couldn't hold it back.

"Come here Karina," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around me.

"I just love him and don't want to lose him,"

"I know Rina, I know,"

"Oh Hermione, what do I do?"

"Talk to him," she said, "and tell him everything,"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Into The Pensieve

Telling George everything proved impossible. I couldn't tell him through the mail. I never saw him ever so I left it at that for now. I'd have to explain everything to him later.

One day in April, at breakfast a 2nd year Hufflepuff girl named Faith delivered a message to me from Professor Dumbledore. The letter said to meet him in his office at 6:00. It also said that he enjoyed toffee éclairs. But what did that mean?

I went to his office, just as asked. There a stone gargoyle asked for a password.

"What?"

"Password," the gargoyle said.

"Toffee Éclairs?" I asked. The gargoyle sprang from the entrance. I guess that was the password.

Once up at Dumbledore's office I knocked on his door.

"Enter," he said.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked.

"Yes. Karina, please sit," I sat down in one of the chairs across from him. I looked up and then noticed a flaming red bird sitting next to him.

"Is that a Phoenix?" I asked

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded," I assume Professor Hagrid told you about them?"

"Briefly," I muttered. Hagrid's classes weren't exactly the most fun ones.

"They are extraordinary creatures," Dumbledore said, "they are-,"

"Immortal," I interrupted. Then realizing what I had done, "sorry," I muttered.

"Right," Dumbledore said, "you are a clever girl, Karina,"

"Thank you sir, but why did you call me here today?"

"You are aware that Lord Voldemort has returned," he started, "and with that, there is the need to destroy him," I nodded.

"Voldemort is no t the type of wizard that can be killed off in one blow. Karina, have you wondered why Voldemort didn't die when his own curse backfired on himself 15 years ago?" In truth, I had never really though about it that much. Now, thinking about it though, I began to wonder how that happened. I mean, seeing Sirius die, I knew that that curse didn't backfire on Bellatrix Lestrange. I wish it had, though.

"Yes," I said to Dumbledore, "I have wondered about it," Dumbledore nodded.

"I have come up with a theory as to how Voldemort did that and finally that theory has been proved,"

"How is that sir?"

"A few days ago, Harry managed to complete the task I asked him to do,"

"What sort of task sir?"

"The task was a difficult one," Dumbledore started, "it was to get a memory from Professor Slughorn," So that's what Harry meant when Dumbledore thought Slughorn was valuable to Dumbledore in some way. That memory was a vital piece of information needed to defeat Voldemort.

"Harry succeeded with this task for me and now I wish to show this to you. You have a right to know what Harry is doing so I am going to show you, but you must swear not to tell anyone,"

"I swear not to tell anyone anything about what you are going to show me," I said to Professor Dumbledore. He simply nodded. Dumbledore beckoned me over to a shelf with a bowl containing some strange glowing blue liquid.

"What is this?' I asked.

"This is a pensieve Karina," Dumbledore said.

"What does it do?"

"It stores memories," Dumbledore said, "now come over here and bend over the bowl,"

"Bend?"

"Yes, bend," he said. I obeyed and all of the sudden I found myself falling into the bowl. What was happening to me?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Horcruxes

I landed with a thump in the back of Professor Slughorn's office. He took no notice of Dumbledore and I. I don't think he knew we were here.

There was a much younger Professor Slughorn with thick, shiny straw-colored hair and his gingery-blonde moustache. He was sitting in the comfortable winged arm chair that was still in his office to this day with a wine glass in one hand and his other rummaging in a box of crystallized pineapple. Upon a velvet pouffe, rested his feet and he looked incredibly delighted to be surrounded by half a dozen teenage boys.

"Is it true Professor Merrythought is retiring?"

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," Slughorn said. I took that he was talking to Voldemort, for I remember Dumbledore calling him at the ministry last June.

"I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information boy; more knowledgeable then half the staff, you are,"

Voldemort smiled. The other boys looked at him admiringly.

"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't and your careful flattery of the people who matter-thank you for the pineapple, by the way , you're quite right it is my favorite- I confidently expect you to rise to Minister for Magic within twenty years. Fifteen if you keep sending me pineapple. I have excellent ministry contacts,"

Voldemort merely smiled as the others laughed again. I noticed that he was by no means the eldest of the group of boys, but they all seemed to look to him as their leader,"

"I don't know if politics would suit me sir," Voldemort said to Slughorn, I don't have the right kind of background for one thing,"

"Nonsense," Slughorn said, "couldn't be plainer that you come from decent wizarding stock with abilities like yours. No, you'll go far Tom, I've never been wrong about a student yet," the clock behind them chimed 11 o'clock.

"Goodness, where has the time gone?" Slughorn said, "you should better go quickly or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow, same goes for you Avery," The boys filed out of the room. Slughorn got up from his armchair and took his empty glass over to his desk. A movement behind him caused him to turn around. Voldemort was still standing there.

"Look sharp, Tom, you don't want to be caught out of bed after hours, and you a prefect,"

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something," Voldemort said.

"Ask away then m'boy, ask away,"

"Sir, I wondered what you know about…about Horcruxes?" Slughorn stared at him.

"Project for Defense against the Dark Arts?" Slughorn asked. I could tell that he knew very well that this wasn't a project at all though.

"Not exactly sir," Voldemort said, "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it,"

"No…well…you'd be hard pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that would give you the details on Horcruxes, Tom. That's very dark stuff, very dark indeed," said Slughorn.

"But obviously you know all about them sir? I mean, a wizard like you-sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, obviously- I just knew if anyone could tell me it would you- so I just though I'd ask…"

'Well," said Slughorn, fiddling with the ribbon on the box of crystallized pineapple, "well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just that you understand the term. A horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed their soul,"

"I don't quite understand how that works, though, sir," Voldemort said.

"Well, you split your soul you see," Slughorn said, "and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form…few would want it Tom, very few. Death would be preferable,"

"How would you split you soul?" Voldemort asked.

"by an act of evil-the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: he would have to encase to torn portion,"

"Encase? But how-?"

"There is a spell, do not ask me, I do not know! Do I look like I've tried it? Do I look like a killer?"  
"No sir, of course not," Voldemort said quickly, "I didn't mean to offend…"

"Not at all, not at all, not offended," said Slughorn gruffly.

""What I don't understand though-just out of curiosity- I mean, would 1 Horcrux be much use? Could you only split your soul once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul split in more pieces? I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerful magical number, wouldn't seven-?"

"Merlin's beard, Tom!' yelped Slughorn, "Seven? Isn't it bad enough killing one person? And in any case…bad enough to divide the soul…but to rip into seven pieces…" Slughorn looked like he was regretting getting into the conversation at all.

"Of course," he muttered, "this is all hypothetical, what we're discussing isn't it? All academic…"

"Of course sir," Voldemort said quickly.

"But all the same Tom, keep it quiet. People wouldn't like to think that we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject, you know,"

"I won't say a word sir," said Voldemort and he left.

"Let us go," Dumbledore said to me.

I landed back on the office floor with a thump, shaking all over.

"Well, Karina, I'm sure you understand the significance of that memory," I nodded shaking.

"You think his plan actually worked?"

"I am quite sure he did. From what we just heard, I'm sure that he has at least 7 Horcruxes out there,"  
"So that's why Voldemort didn't die when Harry attacked him?"

"Precisely,"

"He made 7 Horcruxes?" I asked, "but how? Where are they?"

"First off you should know that there are 6 Horcruxes. The 7th part of his soul remains inside his body," I nodded.

"You should also know that Harry has destroyed one Horcrux."

"What?"

"You are aware of the chamber of secrets, correct?"

"Yes sir," Harry had told me all about it. In his second year, he had gone into the chamber and battled a basilisk. He said something about Tom Riddle to me and how there was some sort of enchanted diary.

"The diary was a horcrux," Dumbledore continued, "and I have destroyed one myself," That explained his blackened hand!

"Is that how you injured you hand sir?"

"Yes," Dumbledore, "but I would gladly injure myself in order to destroy Voldemort's soul,"

"But how did you find it?'

"Well, over the years I have discovered much about Voldemort's past. I have visited many places he once knew. I stumbled upon a ring hidden in one of those places. It seemed that Voldemort had sealed a piece of his soul in it. He hid the ring and put many enchantments around it,"

"So then that means that there are 4 more Horcruxes left?" Dumbledore nodded.

"And they can be anything?"

"From what I know, Voldmort likes to collect all sorts of old trophies and he preferred objects with a powerful magical history. After much investigation, things suggest that Voldemort would have chosen his Horcruxes with some care, favoring objects of worthy and honor,"

"So then they would be something special?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "evidence shows that the Horcruxes have something to do with the 4 founders of Hogwarts. For example, there is a locket that once belonged to Slytherin that I am quite sure is a Horcrux. Also, there was Hufflepuff's cup,"

"So the other 2 Horcruxes have to be something of Gryffindor's and something of Ravenclaw's,"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "but the bad news is that he never finished his quest to get an object from all 4 founders. He has 2 for sure-maybe 3-that is the best we can do for now,"  
"That still leaves us with a 6th Horcrux," I said, "but what else could it be sir?'

"You are aware of Voldemort's snake, Nagini?" Dumbledore said.

"You can use animals as Horcruxes?"

"Well, it is inadvisable to do so," Dumbledore said, "because to confide part of your soul to something that can think or move for itself is risky,"

"So you think that the snake is a Horcrux sir?"

"Think of how near he keeps it to him," Dumbledore said, "and he seems to have an unusual amount of control over her, even for a parselmouth,"

"So the diary's gone, the ring's gone, the snake, the cup and the locket are still in tact, he has something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's and there's his body,"

"An accurate summary," Dumbledore said, bowing his head.

"So that's why you've been leaving school sir? To look for these?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said to me, "and I may be close to finding another one,"

"That's good,"

"Karina, I want you to keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. I personally want you to take a look around Ravenclaw tower for anything you think could be of any worth," I nodded.

"I'll try my best sir," I promised, "I'll do whatever it takes,"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Quidditch Championships

I had researched everywhere for something that Dumbledore would want, but could not think of anything. This wasn't the only thing on my mind though. The final match of the Quidditch season is this morning and I am going insane. We're going against Gryffindor for the final match and it wasn't going to be easy. The number one reason is that they have Harry.

"You have to eat something Karina," Katerina said, "you need all the strength you've got for today's match,"

"I'm just not hungry," I felt sick with nervousness. I wanted to won this badly, but I've seen the Gryffindor team in practice. They are really good, all of them.

"Karina, you are going to do fine," Giovanna said.

"How can you be so confident?" I asked.

"I'm confident because I believe in myself and I know I'll try my best," I rolled my eyes.

"Karina," she said, "just go out there do your best. If we win, we win, if we lose, we lose. It doesn't matter,"

The team met down at the pitch there was no sign of Harry as we took our places on the field.

"Where's Harry?' I asked Ginny.

"Detention," she muttered, "I'll explain later,"

"Are you seeker?" I asked. She nodded, and the game began. Sean took possession of the Quaffle and passed to Cheryl, only to be intercepted by Demelza Robins. She passed off to Katie Bell. I flew after her and tackled her. I managed to get it back to Sean and then over to Cheryl. She flew up to the net and scored.

"10 points for Ravenclaw!" Ron was fuming.

"Karina!" Sean called, passing to me. I rode off to the goal posts again when suddenly a bludger was coming towards me. I ducked, but I lost the Quaffle.

"What are you doing?" Cheryl yelled, speeding past. I flew after her.

"It was a bludger," I yelled back.

"Be more careful,"

Gryffindor was still in possession and Katie was about to shoot on Giovanna.

"A nice save by Giovanna Pettinato!"

"GO RAVENCLAW! GO RAVENCLAW!" cheered the crowd. The Gryffindors just booed.

Cheryl passed off to me. I flew to the goal hoops and shot at Ron. He saved.

"Good shot," he said to me, passing to Demelza. I turned around and shot after Demelza.

The game was well underway. So farm the score was 80- 70, 80 being Ravenclaw.

"Cheryl," I called. She passed to me and I flew up to the net and shot.

"10 MORE POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW! THE SCORE IS 70-90! WHO WILL TAKE THE CHAMPIONSHIP HOME?"

"Karina!" Sean called. I was about to pass when there was a flicker of gold right in front of me. I threw the ball.

"Cho!" I screamed, "Cho! Snitch!"

"I'm on it," she yelled, going passed me. In the mean time, Sean had scored for us.

"Karina!" Cheryl said, she passed the Quaffle to me.

"Got i-," I was cut short. Something had nailed me in the back. And it really hurt.

"Karina, are you okay?"

"I can't move," I muttered. Suddenly I was falling. Cheryl grabbed me and got me back on my broom.

"I can't move," I said, crying.

"You have to get down," Cheryl said, "can you make it?"

"Yeah," I flew down to the bottom of the pitch and landed.

"Miss Rookworth! What are you doing?" Madam Hooch barked

"I-," Everything went black.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Hospital Wing All Over Again

"What happened to her?" I heard a voice ask.

"Cracked spinal cord, but nothing to worry about," another voice answered, "punctured a nerve that's got her legs paralyzed, but she'll be okay,"

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Hospital wing Karina," Ginny's voice said. I opened my eyes.

"Bit of a nasty bludger attack, eh?" she said.

"Who won?" I asked.

"Gryffindor," she said, "Four hundred and fifty to one hundred and forty,"

"Oh," I muttered, slumping back on the pillows. All of the sudden a sea of blue came towards me.

"We heard you got hurt Karina," Kennedy said.

"Yeah. Cracked spinal cord,"

"That must hurt," Cho said. I nodded.

"It does,"

"Only 6 visitors at a time!" Madam Pomfrey hurried up to us.

"I'll go," Kennedy said.

"Same here," Sean, Jason and Cheryl said.

"Get better soon!" they said, filing out.

"Thanks," I moaned. Then Harry joined us.

"You okay Rina?"

"Do I look okay?" I asked.

"Well no, but you'll live,"

"I can't believe it. 2 Quidditch mishaps in a year,"

"At least your injuries were minor," Harry said.

"You call a broken spine minor? I can't move my feet you stupid person! I'm paralyzed from the hips down! If I were a muggle, I'd be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life!"

"We know that Rina," Giovanna said.

"You'll be alright now?" Cho asked. She was still there and seemed insecure by Harry's presence.

"Yeah Cho,"

"Get better okay?" she said. I nodded.

"I'll just go have a word with Madam Pomfrey," she said and then left.

"I suppose I should write to George and tell him what happened to you," Ginny sighed.

"No," I said. Ginny looked at me shocked.

"He's got enough on his mind," I said, shaking my head, "I don't need to worry him more." Ginny and Harry exchanged glances.

"Is something wrong between you and George?" Ginny asked.

"No! I-,"

"Don't think we haven't noticed Rina," Harry said, "I know how you act around each other. You say hi and then you go into dead silence,"  
"Well yeah, but-,"  
"Have you talked to him about it?' Giovanna asked.

"No," I admitted.

"Rina! You have to tell him how you feel," Harry said.

"I know!"

"You really should," Ginny said.

"Well when I tell him, I 'm gonna say it right to his face,"

"As long as you tell him,"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Attack in the Castle

A few days later I was out of the hospital wing completely cured thanks to Madam Pomfrey's Mandrake juice. I was in my dormitory studying for final exams when all of the sudden my trunk started vibrating like mad. I walked over to it and opened it, only to discover it was a sock. Then I remembered what was in the sock: the coin that used to alert us of DA Meetings. The date had changed to today. But how? Why? Then it hit me: something was wrong in the castle.

"Where are you going?" Katerina asked me as I rushed out of the Ravenclaw common room.

"Go upstairs to the dorm and you'll see," I said rushing passed her, "DA business,"

I ran through the empty hallways. Finally, I saw someone.

"Hermione!" I called.

"Karina! Thank god you came," she said, "come with me. I'll explain as we go,"

"What's happening?' I asked.

"Dumbledore's left the school with Harry," Hermione said, "and Harry thinks Malfoy is up to something tonight. He gave us the Marauders Map and some Felix Felicis-,"

"Where'd he get liquid luck?"

"Won it from Slughorn," she said, passing me a bottle of a golden substance, "drink the rest of its contents,"

"Why?"

"Ron, Neville and Ginny have gone to keep watch on Malfoy and the room of requirement. Luna, you and I are going to keep watch on Snape,"

"Snape?"

"He's up to something and we don't know what," Hermione said, "there's Luna. Now, drink the Felix," I did as I was told and all of the sudden this weird sensation fell upon me. I felt as if I could do anything.

"Hi," Luna said, "so where are we off to?"

"To Snape's office," Hermione told her, "we're going to guard that office and make sure Snape doesn't do anything,"

"Yay, that'll be lot's of fun," I said, following Hermione down the corridor.

"It sure will," she said sarcastically.

We must have waited around Snape's office for ages. We had no idea what was happening upstairs at all. I didn't even want to think about it? What if today turned into another day at the ministry? What if Death Eaters got into the castle? Shivers ran down my spine.  
"What time is it?' I whispered to Hermione. She looked down at her watch,"

"Midnight," she replied.

"We've been here for 4 hours," Luna muttered.

"Honestly, I hate to think of what's going on," Hermione said.

"You don't suppose there are-,"

"DEATHEATERS! DEATHEATERS IN THE CASTLE!" It was Professor Flitwick. He ran into Snape's office without registering that we were there at all. The next thing we knew, Snape was running out of the office,"

"Go care for Professor Flitwick," Snape said, "he's just collapsed. Get out of my way," he pushed me aside and ran passed. I ran into the office. Professor Flitwick was unconscious on the floor.

"Now what do we do?" Luna asked.

"I'll go find a potion to cure him," Hermione said, "you two stay here,"

"How about we just put some cold water on his head? Maybe that will wake him up," I muttered a spell and I got the results I was looking for.

"AHH!" he screamed.

"Professor, are you alright?"

"Yes, Miss Rookworth," he said, "where is Professor Snape?"

"He just went upstairs sir," I said. Flitwick ran up the stairs and we followed him.

"_Stupefy!"_ someone yelled, almost hitting me. I turned around.

"So we meet again, mudblood," It was Lucius Malfoy.  
"What do you want you fag?"

"Ooh touchy,"

"Impedimenta!" I called. The curse rebounded in the opposite direction.

"Crucio!" Called Malfoy.

"Protego!" the shield charm helped me.

"Imperio!" I called, missing.

"Avada Kadavra!" Malfoy called. I missed getting killed by inches.

"Sectumsempra!" I called. Malfoy's nose began to bleed heavily.

"What is this magic?' I heard him yell. Then I ran for it.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The Flight of the Deatheaters

I ran through the crowd of people. Where was Harry? I wondered. Curses were flying off everywhere.

"Avada Kadavra!" I heard someone called. I looked around. A jet of green light was flying right at Katerina's head.

"You stupid," I grabbed her and heaved her to the ground.

"Thank you Karina," she said.

"Sectumsempra," I called. The death eater she was battling collapsed. I dragged her away from the fighting.

"Where is Giovanna?" I asked.

"She's in the dorm," Katerina said, "I made her promise me not to go out,"

"Who else is here?" I asked.

"I think Cheryl was here somewhere…and Wilhelmina,"

"I hope nothing bad has happened," Another curse flew towards us. _Petrificus Totalus! _I thought. The death eater turned to stone.

"You know non verbal spells?" Katerina screeched.  
"Only a few," I admitted, stunning another death eater.

"Stupefy!" Katerina called. We ran past another death eater.

.

"Karina, what are you doing here?" I spun around. Lupin was right behind me.

"You know this isn't safe," he said.

"I know," I said, jinxing another death eater.

"You certainly know what you're doing," he said.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Where's Harry?" Lupin asked.

"I don't know," I called to him. He sighed and kept fighting.

"It's over! Time to go!" I looked and saw Snape disappearing around the corner at the far end of the corridor. He and Draco Malfoy seemed to get through the fight untouched. All of the sudden I saw Harry coming.

"Harry!" I called, "Snape and Malfoy…just ran past,"

"I'M ON IT!" he called, pushing past me. And after that, it seemed like all the Deatheaters were leaving the castle. I ran after them.

"Stupefy!" I called, "in return I got flung back into the castle wall.

"Ow," I moaned. _Must get to hospital._ I thought. I dragged myself up and watched as all the Deatheaters ran out of the castle grounds. Finally it stopped so I hobbled into the castle.

"Karina!" called Hermione. She hurried up to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Just got slammed into the castle wall," I told her, "bruised but I think I'll live,"

"Thank goodness you're alright," she said.

"Is anyone dead?" I asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "come on. Let's go to the hospital wing,"

"Yeah," Hermione and I walked there. Madam Pomfrey examined me. She said all I had was a bruise and it wasn't too bad although she scolded me for overexerting myself after my last Quidditch injury. Unfortunately, Bill was a mess. Greyback attacked him and we have no idea what's going to happen now.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The Horrible News

Shortly after, Harry and Ginny joined us.

"Who else is dead?" he asked.  
"None of us," Ginny reassured him.

"But there were other bodies on the ground," he said.

"Neville's in the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey thinks he'll make a full recovery…a couple Deatheaters dead though. And some Ravenclaw girl's dead, unfortunately,"

"Not Karina?" Harry said sharply.

"No," I said, "I'm here, and alright,"

"I suppose that's good,"

"Who's dead?' I asked.

"Mirabella Crenshaw," The hospital door opened and in came Professor McGonagall.

"You're sure Professor?' I asked. She nodded.

"Miss Crenshaw has already left us tonight," Tears rolled down my cheeks. How could she die? She was one of my best friends. Mirabella…

"There, there," Ginny hugged me and I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way," McGonagall said.

"Snape killed Dumbledore," Harry said. I froze.

"What?" Everyone stared. Madam Pomfrey conjured a chair out of thin air and Professor McGonagall fell into it.

"Snape," she repeated, "We all wondered…but he trusted…always…Snape…I can't believe it!"

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occulmens," Lupin said, "We always knew that,"

"but Dumbledore swore he was on our side," whispered Tonks, "I always thought that Dumbledore knew something about Shape that we didn't,"

"He always hinted he had an iron-clad reason for trusting Snape," McGonagall muttered, "I mean…with Snape's history…of course, people were bound to wonder…but Dumbledore told me that Snape's repentance was genuine…wouldn't hear a word against him,"

"I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him,' Tonks said.

"I know' Harry said suddenly, "Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down my Mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore that he hadn't realized what he was doing, he was really sorry he did it, sorry they were dead…"

"And Dumbledore believed that?' said Lupin, "Dumbledore believed that he was sorry James was dead? Dumbledore hated James,"

"And he didn't think my mother was worth a damn either,' Harry said, "because she was muggle born…'Mudblood' he called her,"

"this is all my fault,' Professor McGonagall said, "I sent Filius to go get Snape tonight. I actually sent him to come and help us,"

"It isn't your fault Minerva," Lupin said, "we were glad to know that Snape was coming with help. No one knew it was going to result in this

"So when he arrived at the fight, he joined the Death eater's side?'

"I don't know what exactly happened. It's all so confusing…Dumbledore had told us he would be leaving the school for a couple hours and that we were to patrol the corridors just in case…Remus, Bill and Nymphadora were to join us. And so we patrolled. All seemed quiet. Every secret passage way to the school was covered. We knew nobody could fly in. There were very powerful enchantments at every entrance into the castle. I still don't know how the death eaters possibly can have entered,"

"I do," Harry said. Harry explained briefly about a pair of vanishing cabinets. "So they got in through the room of requirement,"

"I messed up Harry," Ron said bleakly," We checked the Marauder's Map and couldn't find Malfoy so we though he might be in the room of requirement. We went to guard it but Malfoy got passed us.

"He came out of the room clutching that shriveled arm," Ginny said.

"His hand of glory," Ron said, "gives light to only the holder,"

"Then everything went black," Ginny continued.

"Peruvian instant darkness powder," Ron muttered, "Fred and George's. I'm going to have a word with them about who they sell their products to,"

"We tried everything, _Lumos, Incendio,"_ said Ginny, "but nothing could penetrate the darkness; all we could do was grope our way out of the corridor to the next hallway where there was light. Meanwhile we could hear people rushing past us. Obviously Malfoy could see because his hand of glory was guiding him, but we didn't dare use any curses in case we hit each other and by the time we reached light, he was gone,"

"Luckily," Lupin said hoarsely," they met up with us and told us what happened. We found the death eaters minutes later heading off to the Astronomy tower to set off the dark mark,"

"So if Ron was watching the room of requirement, you must have been,"

"Outside Snape's office," I ended.

"We hung around there for ages," Hermione said, "it was nearly midnight when Flitwick came running down shouting about death eaters in the castle. He went into Snape's office and we heard a loud thump. The next thing we knew was that Snape was running out of the office shouting that Flitwick collapsed and that we should take care of him," Hermione looked horrified with herself for a second.

"It's so obvious now," she muttered, "Snape must have stupefied Flitwick, but we didn't realize it Harry. We just let Snape go!"

"It's not your fault Hermione," Lupin said, "if you hadn't let Snape pass, he may have killed you, Karina and Luna,"  
"Then we were fighting upstairs," Tonks continued, "Snape ran past but we assumed he was going to fight the Death Eaters,"

"And then he shouted something," Lupin said.

"He shouted 'it's over'," I answered.

At that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in, along with Fleur.

"Molly, Arthur," Professor McGonagall jumped up to go greet them, "I'm sorry,"

"Bill," whispered Mrs. Weasley., "Oh Bill!" Mrs. Weasley pressed her lips to her son's bloody forehead.

"You said Greyback attacked him?" Mr. Weasley asked, "But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?"

"I don't know," Professor McGonagall said, looking helplessly at Lupin.

"We don't know. We won't know until he wakes up,"

"And Dumbledore? Minerva, is it true? Is he really…" Professor McGonagall nodded and Mrs. Weasley broke into sobs.

"Well I'm going to head to bed," I said, "I need to lie down," They nodded and I left.

As soon as I got into the hall, I cried like crazy. I headed to the common room and almost the whole 2nd year dorm was in the common room mourning Mirabella's death. I joined them and we cried all night, falling asleep on the common room couches.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Goodbye

All lessons were suspended, exams postponed. Students were hurried home over the next few days: Alina was gone by breakfast the next morning. Mirabella's brother Andrei was gone too. Katerina and Seamus were having screaming matched in the Entrance Halls were their parents and in the end they were allowed to stay for Dumbledore's funeral.

The whole village was crowded with people coming for Dumbledore's funeral. Much excitement went on when a powder blue carriage pulled by one dozed horses arrived on Hogwarts grounds. It was Madam Maxime, headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of magic. She was such a huge woman, honestly. She was actually half giant, I think and bigger then Hagrid himself.

The funeral was on Wednesday morning. After it, everyone was leaving back home. The funeral took place at Hogwarts and there were a lot of people there. Fred and George were there and to my surprise, my parents and Amelia.

"Hi," I said to George coming up to him. He barely said anything, being overtaken by grief. He just nodded in my direction and we sat down without a word to each other. It was a sad day. The dreadful truth finally swept over everyone. Dumbledore was dead, and there was nothing you could do about it. If I could turn back the time, I would, but seeing as my time turner got smashed during the battle, there was no use.

After the funeral, I took a walk with George by the lake.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Karina, can I ask you something?" he asked.  
"Yeah?"

"Have you felt at all this year that this wasn't meant to be?"

"What?"

"I mean, us," I knew what he was talking about. I was just going to talk to him about it.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"We're just too different," he sighed, "I thought it was going to work. Last year it felt so right but now there's just no spark,"

"I know what you mean," I said quietly.

"D'ya wanna call it quits?" he asked.

"I don't know,"

"Karina, you know I love you, but not in that way anymore," he said sadly.

"A lot's changed," I said to him, "I thought it was going to work but obviously it doesn't feel right anymore,"

"But promise me we'll still be friends," George said.

"Of course," I smiled. I knew we had to do this. I undid the chain around my neck, took his hand and put the little 'G' pendant into it.

"Thank you for everything," I whispered. And then I stood up and ran. Tears were spewing from my eyes. But somehow, I'm not mad at him. It just wasn't working anymore.

"You okay?" Amelia asked.

"George and I decided to call it quits," I said.

"Oh Rina," she said, giving me a hug.

"No, it's okay really. It wasn't working anyway,"

"Everything's going to be alright," she said. I nodded.

"It's just so hard to say good bye,"

"I know Rina, I know,"

"Do you think it was a mistake?"

"No," Amelia said, "I saw the way you two acted around each other. It'll be okay, I promise,"

"Yeah," I said, "come on. Let's find the others,"

And with that we walked off and suddenly I felt happier: happier to be able to enjoy this one last golden day here, at Hogwarts.

**THE END!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ****Well there you have it. George and Karina broke up. Question is, will they stay that way? You never know what'll happen. If you wanna find out, I'll be writing the final story to this series so add me to your Author Alert's list if you liked it. I hope you did. Keep those reviews coming!**


End file.
